She is my power - she is my weakness
by Arosein1992
Summary: After leaving the enchanted forest Emma knows what she wants, who she wants, will she get it. Is this a shared feeling or is it just a one sided feeling.
1. Love is weakness

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

This is a beautiful pairing. This chapter mostly is about how Emma feels and the question is really how does Regina feel. after leaving the enchanted forest it seems emma might say something.

* * *

**POV- Emma **

"Come on Emma let's go." Mary Margaret yelled as I stumbled away from Cora lying on the ground. I took her hand and jumped into the vortex. It's suppose to take us home, since it was taking forever I let my mind wander. How we ended up here, the home I came from, the enchanted forest. Before this I was racing to save my sons life.

* * *

"He was trying to prove how evil you are, I guess he was right!" I didn't mean it, it was in the moment. I just wanted him to wake up from her sleeping curse. Her head shakes pleading me to not give up on her now. I had always seen her good but this was to far. "I'm sorry, there must be something we can do?"

* * *

"True love.." She whispers like it's the biggest epiphany she ever had. Watching her son wake from her own curse. We tried everything and when we came back together ready to help it was to late. I ran to him, I soothed his cold skin, I kissed his head, and just like that he came back. I saw it before but even more so then how much we both cared. I truly believed we were a family, I let her lean in for a hug.

Feeling her warmth through my clothes. Her fingers laced in my hair threading back and forth in the curls across my scalp. I knew long ago I wanted this I wanted to experience her touch like this. I held our son close and began letting the image of family build in my head.

We all saw the power radiate from him with my kiss, we saw it reach out around the town. The curse on the town and the sleeping curse on our son broken by a single kiss. I had wished that if the curse was true I could break it with my kiss on her lips but it didnt matter now. I would show her it didn't matter who she was before.

We thought the town was safe even after the curse broke, it took time to make everyone except her. It was like pulling tooth and nail for them to let things settle between them. Attempt after attempt to prove her evil, but I'd never seen it in her and I never would see it.

Maybe I always saw it the way I like it, us together. Maybe I risked things even my own life for her as well as Henry. Even the reason I was on the journey in the enchanted forest was for her. Her life at risk I took my only chance and dove into a portal with a wrathe marked to suck her soul away. Our only chance we thought was her magic but it ended up being us, our magic. Her magic weakened by so much and mine enhancing hers we made magic, a portal to send the creature through.

I watched it hover us starting to drain her, my body took over, I jumped, and when I woke the creature was gone and Mary Margaret had followed me. Of course she did she was unwilling to let me leave her side, to accept I've grown, or understand what I want. I want her, to get back to her, to be able to say what was on my mind to her.

I focused again as the vortex changed color an crackled then back again before to much time to questioning had been possible. Reaching the end we were hanging on to the side of a wall, looking down I see it is a well. I know a well is back home but are we back home? We climb up and the first face I see is hers.

she leaning at the trunk of a tree tears working to fall. She sees me and they instantly turn into tears of joy. She picks her self up then weakened at the knees leaned back on the tree. I hoped that's what it was that I saw, I hoped she wasn't hurt. I watched her as leaned out of the well.

I missed her short brunette hair, her sassy formal look, her thin v shaped face, and I especially missed her eyes. They were golden brown and pure like nature. Now seeing them again I never want to stop but I'm dragged out of the well and everyone swarms me. My focus on her is hindered, I can't breath, I take Henry's hand and shake everyone off.

"She did it, she brought you back." He said voicing he's new belief in his mom.

"Thank you, it's good to see you again." She takes Henry's other hand and walks with me back to town as we talk about what happened to Cora. "She's alive, she still wants to come here for you. I don't know why but let's hope we can be ready for her."

I had listen to all about how Henry was being taken care of by my father and even though I believed she was different I suggested it stay that way until we see how things went. Henry told me on the way to my parents that he wanted it so she could learn to give up magic and be completely better. I winced at how much I knew that hurt her.

As soon as we left him with them I went with her she had offered a drink and I hardly wanted to resist. My mind still clouded when she let me in to her house.

"I'm glad you were the one to come through the portal." She said, I decide to let my thoughts fade for the time being.

"Yeah Cora would have been a pain to handle." I wanted to tell her what happened and what I thought about before jumping in the portal back here. I couldn't she looked to defended to let me say it. She poured a glass and showed me a seat but I choose to stand. I didn't want to cross the doorway betting I'd fall under her power. She nodded and spoke with her dignity hanging for its life.

"Henry hates me, I don't blame him really but he does." I look in to her eyes I can tell she needs support mostly from him, they shake with tears that summit to her control not to drop. "You must want me to keep looking bad to my son. Do you agree, am I evil like he says." She turns sternly to me her arms crossed. Meaning how Henry wanted to stay away and how I approved it. Her tears were gone she forced an anger to cover them. Maybe she was angry. I could be weak like she says love is weakness. Weakness is a given when with her, she is so strong and powerful.

* * *

Ok so that's just the first chapter I have a few on the way and more ideas let me know what you think. **Review and comment.**

Next chapter does Emma tell Regina or not how she feels.


	2. Love is power

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

Regina is going to find out if Emma hates her or not one way or another. She try's to be strong does the right thing for Henry and for Emma but aside from Henry is the another reason to be nice to Emma. will she push Emma's love away to stay powerful or will she accept it giving her more reason to fight.

* * *

**POV -Emma**

_Powerful._

That's all I can see and feel around her. Since the first day I met her with her formal everyday look, her demanding glares, her status as town mayor, and her protective of herself and her son attitude. Even now almost a year later I know it's not her energy or status but her stare that makes me immobile. evaluating me what I think of her. Do I hate her, do I mutually care for Henry's sake, or what do I feel.

I can see her masking her previous tears still behind her angry stare. As it fades away I can't help but wonder was she truly angry or just afraid to show pain. Hoping it hadn't been longer than a few second of my silence I attempt to answer her question.

"You must want me to keep looking bad to my son. Do you agree, am I evil like he says." A hate filled of hurt drilled in to me as her patience clearly dwindled.

"No! I have never said that." I said in truth.

_how can she think that after all the times I've practically thrown myself at her?_

"I've tried to show OUR son that he needs to believe you're better now." I say it Knowing he was only mine biologically. Where as she took care of him when I gave him up for adoption. It was a small thing but I wanted to show I am here now. For so long now I have felt I don't want to take him but get to know him and see he is safe. My son who left home traveled far to find me at only 10, how could I resist seeing why.

He was getting there and but still trying to make me see her as bad and stop her but I don't see it.

"Really, he's just so sure you'll use your power. I don't know why!" I can't help but to keep trying to be ok in her eyes. It had been so long since things got better between us. For our son we stopped playing tug-a-war with him and settled this. We put our differences aside for him it mad us closer, at least I thought we had. As I give up, she turns away to the window still holding that hateful look in her glare.

Shifting my weight as I'm standing at the threshold of her office room. She had lead me here and then spun on heels to face me. This was not good, much like many times I have been approached by her (Henry's mother.) now she choose simply to face the window and silently judge me it seems.

"Regina, I don't hate you like you think everyone else does." I can't resist stepping in the room. I don't hesitate, I'm sure and that is something I need to show for her for her to believe me. "I really think that everyone just needs time this curse just ended. Let them get use to the new you." I stop at the desk behind her. "But not gonna lie you can be a formal bitch." I'm relieved when she laughs.

"Yes and you can be an informal tax payer money wasting sherif."

We know this is our usual playful banter but we both play offended and defensive. She slips her hands down from crossed takes her drink up to her plump red lips then licks then clean an places it back. I notice her blouse is buttoned low and her blazer fits to her form. Her blouse, blazer, and half thigh length skirt is growing on me. I can't stop my eyes from looking.

_No matter what you do you still look freaking amazing. _ I feel my jaw involuntarily go slack and she curves her lips.

"Miss swan, let's drop these games and get to what this really is."  
I could feel my brain freeze up as she touches the bottom of my jaw and closed my mouth. I gulp, _shit _I don't know why.

"What is this?" I want to know what her words mean before I let on. Here I was again imagining what I wanted.

"Come now, you simply want my son to be impressed by you so you can have him." She says firmly Still taunting me with her eyes.

_Thats not it _but I follow along. She simply didn't want to believe in a friend but I wanted to show her. I'd care for her more than anyone's else could. I'd always stay for her Or I'd go anywhere for her. I didn't want to be her friend I wanted more.

"Only if you will let me I will be around." I say softly unable to stop the tone hinting to more meaning. He is my son now I know this but truly I left him just as my parents left me and I wanted to make up for it. That was one reason I wanted to be around The other was to show her love. "I just want to make up for not being fit before, letting him go, and feeling like I did." Her eyes soften, finally face to face she shows it.

I can see it before it happens, it's what makes my heart race when I get near her. I've only seen it in my head, I never thought it would be this soft. Her fingers glide to cup my face. She brushes her lips over mine I return it adding pressure. _That's what this is. _I can feel tingles I've receive flood my body. My body's attempt at a sigh is exaggerated into a small moan escaping my throat as her tongue gently finds my bottom lip. I feel her grin and my patience breaks, craving to make her smile more.

"You can only have him if you stay." She whispers into my lips, again with a meaning behind her words for me to find. I shiver and my heart pounds in my ears telling me to kiss her again but she pulls back with a hint of her smile. "Now good day miss swan."  
_Damn! back to firm and formal._  
"Emma" I countered practically demanding her to say my name. "Will you use my name."  
"Good day Emma." She corrected herself leading me to the door.

This was not the same person I first met, scolding a complete stranger and filling my every moment here with issues to make me leave town. No, and nor was that person the person i hear about now. This 'evil queen' was not the Regina I met or know now. Assuring me that that moment happened her hand rested in my back her finger tips just above my tank top line until the moment I stepped outside.  
I could still feel the tingling sensation heading home. Standing outside my door trying to clear my head and relax my face before entering my apartment.

Mary margret AKA Snow White AKA my mother, dashed around the kitchen in good rhythm with her husband. I suppose I had it written all over me still because her causal look up to say hi turned into a surprised worried one.  
"What happened to you?" David said.  
"Yeah Emma you look.. Well I don't know but are you ok?" Mary Margret agreed. Probably unsure if I look like I was hit by a bus or had the best kiss of my life. I cleared my throat and shook the thought away. I couldn't explain it to them they still doubted her change. I knew they would think I'm just under a spell.  
"Mmm... Yeah actually just feels rather different in town with the curse gone and everyone being different." My words lingered in my head. It's not unnoticed but I change the subject and Mary margret easily goes on a tangent about the new topic.

After dinner it's a movie with Henry till a bit after he heads to bed. Later I slip in to my own bed and thought of all the times I imagined something like today that had never happened. I knew I'd figure out away to have the way I felt again. Drifting off to sleep I listened to the house I know Henry is asleep, my parent's whispers downstairs and light switches flicking off said they would be too, and then I came to a quiet sleep.

**POV- Regina**

I closed the door behind Emma and walked back to my office glancing at the spot, I couldn't help but smile. i could still feel tingles over my lips. I touch them feeling the energy. I knew I had made an obvious move in kissing her. For the past few months I had been holding it off but Emma had a way of making my resolve crumble.

The sound Emma had emitted made me use all i had to end it at just that kiss. She had come by just for a drink, small talk, and eventually to grab some clothes for Henry since he was determined to not see me until i got better. I loved the change between us. Now our small talks wee more playful, teasing each other back and forth, turning into longer talks, losing myself in her bright green eyes. I hoped I didn't mess things up with the kiss.

Truthfully I had a really bad day till the moment she climbed out of the well I hated my day. Seeing her I felt as always she would make me strong in my decisions to be better. i wanted time with her just as much as I wanted to hear she was ok from being taken to the enchanted forest.

I wanted to change for a good few reasons. The only person I could imagine keeping me on track was emma. without her until now it was dr. Hopper, who was just a simple cricket, who was the right side of reason and neutral in arguments, but through the curse I made him a dr. While she was gone I decided to try but this time I would be serious.

"It's not gonna be easy." He looked at me. Maybe for the first time he'd ever seen I wasn't completely held together. "But you have to think of your reasons." He smiled wryly "what are your reasons?"

I purse my lips as I ponder if I could bare to say it. _Can an evil queen ever change?_ I pace to the window minutes pass before I give in to the silence.  
"Just tell me what I have to do." I demanded. "I want my son back." I felt my anger boiling. "I want him to look at me again." I knew it was my fault that he grew to hate me. Power or magic it all comes at a price. I was angry for my hate for snow, my mother, my subjects who all hated me never once gave me a better path to walk down, and for what it lead me to.

"So you only want to do this for Henry." He asked "hold on." He said with a knock at his office door.

"Dr. Hopper I need to talk, you free?" The voice was undoubtably Emma's

"actually I'm with someone right now, what is this about? Surely in an hour I'll be free." I noticed hopper's whispers and that left the door only open enough to speak to not show who his client was.

"Uh just wondering if you wanted to help with Henry again. trusting in his mother... She loves him. She's different." Her talking faded out as she understood now was not the time.

"Certainly if you want." Biding her till later. "Well let's continue?" Suggesting I could sit again if I wanted. My face burned as I shook my mind clear hoping it was just me who noticed.

"Wasn't quiet enough I see. Listen it may be hard to see Henry with her but obviously she is trying to show him you're a better person."

Leaving the office there she was waiting palms on her knees pulling the threads of her jeans out. I padded up beside her giving her tender nudge. Her face perplexed as to why I may be waiting on the dr. Her golden hair curled slightly in her face her eyes twinkling behind the strands. I slip the strand casually behind her ear.

"He's ready for you now." I said putting the pieces together for her. She instantly blushed and stumbled to say something. "Thank you Emma. I'm going to do my best to not use magic again. I have good reasons now."

"Emma, you ready?" Dr hopper prompted her to enter. She smiled

"Yes one second, Regina I want everyone to see what I see." She said leaving to the office.

**POV - Emma **

Henry was suppose to be working things out with his mother as I took to my work. I'd been slacking trying to focus on Henry and show people Regina was different. Leroy was most stubborn he was drinking late ranting in her yard. Almost every night I had to drive out cuff him just to drive him home. I'd always head back over check if she was ok always being tempted head inside and drink a glass of her famous apple cider liquor. Instead I'd stand at her door comfort her from Leroy harsh words if I could. I knew I would be risking driving home from her intoxicated more than one way and I just wasn't ready to explain it to anyone who wouldn't understand. Things just kept getting to her and I wanted to comfort her better.

"Leroy, this is gotta stop. Every night!? she going to complain an I won't be able to just take you home. You drink to much and you're harsh on her." bitting back my anger hearing him just grumble on about her dark ways. "She's changed I'm sick of everyone holding her back from getting completely better." I could of smacked him as the words 'evil queen' slicked off his tongue. I growled dragging him to his door and uncuffed him. "That's it I'll say this tonight and then tomorrow just so I'm sure you know. Do this one more time and I'm filing you for disturbance even if she won't." Stomping off to my car I couldn't believe it but I could and it sickened me how cruel everyone seemed to be.

Pulling up she stood on her porch staring at the stars. I took a deep very needed breath.

"Sky is always nice here." I said sitting on a step below her and offered her to sit with me. As her legs slide past mine to sit her skirt rose up her thin legs her heels clicked in the steps. It always surprised me how she dressed formal all the time. Yet she looked damn good in it.

"Yeah one of the things I always did back home, there is to much lights and other effects here. Back home was much prettier." Guilt washed over her face.

"Listen he's not gonna be spewing that crap to you again. I'll tell him again in the morning but next time he goes to jail." I wrapped her in my arm. "It's all crap.. Your not that person, not even when I met you." She let me hold her and I began grinning just at the moment. "Yeah you use to be a struggle being a big bad mayor but really no where near close to evil."

"Yeah and you had to waltz in here and save them from big bad mayor." Frowning I thought she was a little to harsh on herself.

"I'm a terrible "savior" didn't even believe in my son. He saved these people and not from an evil queen but from a curse. That's the only trouble they ever had here. You are just like any other mayor or authority figure in this world. Hell any authority figure anywhere." This was the only thing I believed in for as long as I can remember. I never believe in anything I can't see and I see this.

"Fuck what everyone says." I Cut her off in response to her efforts to disagree.

"Miss swan!" She lifted herself up from my hold shocked, still hating cussing.

"Emma. Regina just use my name." I stood up with her following her to her door.

"Good night Emma."

There was no hesitance when our lips touched. Nor when I tucked a finger tip just in the fabric of her skirt pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around me, then kissed my neck, and nuzzled me gently. Her hair drifted over my face I smelled her faint apple shampoo. We stayed there for a brief moment.

**POV- Regina **

Leaning against my door jam I looked her in the face wondering when I started feeling this way for her. Possible of course when the curse broke and she defended me. I find my hand doing as it pleases finger tips gliding over her arm and cupping her face. No It was before then. Henry had been stuck in a old mine hole and when she looked me in the eye promising to bring our boy back I believed her. She always done her best for Henry and even through our back and forth she was still kinder than most.

"Good night Regina." Pecking my lips as she left. Her old yellow car drive off leaving me alone again. I sighed in pain of the absence of Henry and now the lack of touch from moments before. Laying in bed I rested my finger lingering over my lips I could still feel her lip gloss on my bottom lip. Rubbing them together an a flick over them I could taste her flavor choice.

I couldn't keep Keep lying to myself hell I knew when I met her. I tried to push her out of town, scare her out, but I couldn't resist her anymore. I didn't want her to go. There was no need to keep her at bay anymore. Except what if I only liked her this much and she didn't feel the same. Sure a kiss twice now we shared but what if for her it meant nothing.

* * *

3 weeks had passed I went to all my sessions with hopper. Spent nights without Henry and days of glares from my many victims it was become to much. The temptation to use magic, the temptation to seal the lips shut, make my son love me, do something that was in my control again was so great but I resisted. Seemed everyone knew I was seeing hopper but no one treated me differently. I had just Emma who protected me promised me comfort soon. Someone must not want anyone to believe in me though.

"We know you did it!" They screamed and tears filled my eyes. They had her looks but they were no more cruel than I was.

"N-no I didn't do anything." I knew she could never believe me over them and I swore to myself as I watched her pull up in her car. She ran to my side and glared at her parents. If I hadn't known she would turn them to me when she heard them blame me I'd have thought it sentimental." I didn't do anything, I whispered to her. My whole world crushed.

"She killed dr. Hopper! Red saw her go up to his office last night."

"No she didn't!" I could tell she was appalled and refused to believe that. "I don't care what you say.. Everyone is out to get her. I believe in her so should you!"  
Without hesitation she grappled my hand an pulled me into her car. Her parents followed or chased after her right up to the door of mr. gold.

"This has magic written all over it..and not yours. I know they still don't believe it but I know your magic isn't working right now." She stated watching her parent pull up behind them. "Time to confront gold about this it has to be him."  
With the raging voices entering his store I figured he'd be furious. Be he simply limped out from his office actually smiling.

"What is all this?" The three cut him off throwing accusations every which way. He looked on me maybe for some sort of assistance in the matter. I grinned wryly at the group and shrugged to him. I grab Emma, the only thing I dared to do. She looked back calmly on me and followed my tugging out of the bickering. Gold's voice boomed silencing their quarreling.

"Now what is this about?" He demanded clearly getting furious. Emma cleared her throat and spoke for the group.

"Archie, he's dead. Found this morning."

"This has something to do with me in what way?"

"It wasn't a normal death it was magic. Someone claims it's Regina but you and I both can tell her power isn't very solid as of now." She said glaring at her parents. "You," She spun her head back to gold. "Do have magic!" Her nose flared petit as it was they still had a great effect on him with her daring eyes drilling at his. In this moment her defending me and holding my hand carefully still aside from the rest of her clenched in anger, she looks remarkable.  
_She's sexy when she is mad._

"Very well true dear but accusing me once again won't find the real killer."

"We have no way to prove who it was but someone says they saw her."

"Oh but you have a witness of the crime." He stated. Everyone stood perplexed and he continued. "The dog."

"What?! we can't possible find anything from him it's not like he can talk!" Emma said getting frustrated.

"Bring the dog here. I'll show you."

Emma's parents huffed out the door and drove off. I turned to her worries written all over my face. She realized She was still holding my hand and decided to let it go apologizing if She hurt me. Looking at gold she was hoping he'd fill us in at sometime while her parents where gone, instead he turned and left the front room again.

"Well." Emma said

"Magic is hard to proof wrong. Maybe I should just run now." I looked down at the floor. "It's what I deserve to be ran out or killed."

"Fuck no Regina, just stop I won't let anyone run you out or hurt you. You stay right here." She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Right here?" I asked blushing I wished I could, it felt so peaceful.

"Yes." She answered holding me closer. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Besides I hardly doubt you would enjoy running away in pajamas." She smirked and chuckled. I jumped back with burning cheeks hiding behind my hand. I hadn't had time to change. My silk pajamas completely slipped my mind being taken to Emma's car. Dumbfound I gasped,

"that's why he was smiling." I smacked her arm playfully. "Couldn't of let me change before you pulled me into your car." She was laughing, beautifully holding her chest and she gasped for pause. She waved her hand at me inviting me for another hug. I concede and curl up into her arms. Pushed up against her soft body until I felt my face cool down.

"Can I.. Change." I looked up at her.

**POV-Emma**

I handed her the clothes belle agreed to share watching her undress and then slip on the shirt and jeans. She rolled of the wrinkles with her hands and looked at me for judgement.  
"Looks great." I nodded towards the main room. "They are back." Pongo wags his tail even as Regina enters the room which doesn't go unnoticed. I gave a small shrug and began railing gold for answers.

"We need to use this." He say holding of a dream catcher.

"A dream catcher?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Yes a dream catcher, but it doesn't catch dreams. We use it to show, Pongo here's memory." Handing it to me.

"What am I suppose to do. You know how it works." I try handing it back.

"Oh no no you use your magic dear, that way you know it's true what you see."  
Sighing I look around the room everyone nods.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Focus, imagine what you need to see from him."

"I'm trying nothing's -" it begins to glow and shimmers and image of last night.  
A knock at Archie's door. A figure enters upon access granted. It is in fact Regina. Pongo barks and growls, knowing something is wrong. I gasp and shiver to the core as I see her wrist flick and watch Pongo wines and looks down to the floor. I break the memory I can't stand pongo's pain.

I felt something, that he felt I couldn't place it. But looking at Pongo lick Regina's fingers I knew it wasn't her. Even Regina's face stood shocked not being the only one to see it. I hoped I wasn't the only to feel it.

"I felt his emotions." I can't hide the pain. Mary Margret puts a hand on my back in comfort. "It wasn't Regina. It was dark very dark magic. Like when Cora tried pulling my heart out in the enchanted forest." I winced as I saw Regina's eye widen. I hadn't mentioned that yet to her. We all were so sure there was no way they could make it here but agree she did somehow.

* * *

i really enjoyed writing this hope its good as I thought. **review and comment**

Next chapter where does it go from here how do they defeat Cora, how will Emma Protect Regina. Is she strong enough alone with Regina's powerless.


	3. She is my desire

*disclaimer* I have no rights to this characters or show.

Rating applies for the chapter as well as more in the future chapters.

Regina learns that something happened to Emma before coming back to Storybrooke, she is surprised and worried. She may be relieved for a second they have proof of her innocence but how calm will she stay after she knows what happened in detail.

* * *

**POV- Regina**

We drove in silence I couldn't imagine a way to start a conversation that wouldn't be painful for Emma to talk about. Thumbing my pajama fabric in my lap I looked down and then up at Emma a couple times. Her knuckles white from clenching the steering wheel. Her green eyes stared ahead but seemed so distant.

I wondered how it felt before knowing my mother ripped her own heart out long ago. Remembering the way it look when she took Daniels heart. I choked thinking about Emma falling victim to that too. I Know my mother and I both had our share in taking Hearts for personal use an I felt ashamed. Seeing her pain I didn't want to know joe it felt anymore, I couldn't imagine that possibility of her losing her heart either.

Honestly i was disgusted by my vault. I was so ashamed that I took after my mother so well, just like she wanted. I decided months back to give what hearts I had taken, pretty few in fact, back and never mentioned it in regret for having done So in the first place.

More than half the day had been taken up by the fiasco earlier this afternoon. The drive home was long and agonizing not just watching Emma stress but the whole town had the idea I had something to do with dr hoppers death. It wasn't the best of days until Emma defended me and kept defending me the whole day. No matter who we pasted even with their hateful glares, the fear on there face, or the pain of their loss I knew Emma believed in me that was all I needed.

We stood at my door way I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her inside sat her down and poured her a glass of my apple cider vodka.

"Emma" I started. I sat down beside her. "You didn't tell me when you came back. How come?" Brushing her hair behind her ear as she gulped down half the glass.

"Because I didn't know how to describe it." She stared deep in the her glass. "It was dark, it hurt, and when she couldn't pull my heart out I was relieved." She whipped the mist off the glass with her thumbs. "But I also wanted it, for a moment when her hand gripped my heart I could feel the dark telling me I didn't deserve it." Swallowing down the rest of her glass with force she winced and continued. "It told me I was never loved, never could be, and that I didn't love. I believed it but I remember I do love even if it's not returned that was all I needed. Her hand tried to take my heart but didn't succeed. I was overwhelmed with the thought that I loved Henry and y-" she paused "I created a force that pushed her back that's when I knew it was wrong."

Taking her glass and setting it on the table I lifted her chin in my hands.  
"It was her trying to persuade your heart, she was wrong, you are loved. Your a child of true love, Henry loves you, and -I like you." I kissed her lips and am filled with energy. My tongue finds her bottom lip begging entrance. I slip past her lip touching the tip of her tongue with mine. I lose control I pull her closer and my fingers find the bottom of her shirt. Brushing the skin to I hold her waist.

"I like you too." She whispers between kisses.

"Mmm" I slide my arms further up her back. "Since when?" Catching my breath.

"You wouldn't believe me." She said

"Try me." I smiled.

"Since I uh- I liked you when I met you." She blushed. "Well more so after the first impression I made on you." My jaw hung a bit in surprise. Blushing she tries to hide her face.

"That makes two.." I Guided her eyes to mine. "I really saw it when you promised to bring Henry back from the mines, when you defended me. I was in aw of your ability to see good in me. You made me believe in myself for Henry and you." I knew it was true long ago I just was to afraid to let her in let her get to me. I feared I or she would break the curse and I'd never keep her. now I had her and I didn't want to let go. I stood up bringing her up with me I grinned now knowing that it was true that I did really care for her.

It was more than like I knew that but for now that what I would say. My fear held me from love all this time, I wouldn't let it hold me back anymore.

I led her up the stairs past Henry's room and into mine. Curled her hair behind her ears and slid my fingers through her it. I took her slowly, eating her up with my eyes. Wrapping her in my arms and laying her delicately on the bed. I wait seeing no sign of not wanting to stop then completely let my heart take control.

**POV- Emma**

I laid back on the bed, her arm wrapped behind me easing me down. I feel her legs part and straddle my hips. One tracing my stomach the other successfully unclipped my bra and slide from underneath me. Tugging my tank top above my head she let me slide the straps down my arms. Her nails grazing my tissue as she takes it Off me more.

Bare beneath her palms as she caress my breast in small sensual circles. Her eyes have yet to leave mine. I bite my bottom lip feeling myself moisten. Her eyes sparkle at the sight and kisses my lip and pulls it from my teeth and licks and nibbles at it instead.

Never had I felt anything so soft. No one ever rubbed my nipples the way she was. Taking my breath away with every Circle around them. She pinched them gentle making me gasp. She grins and slides down taking one into her mouth grazing it with sharp white teeth. Her sexy shimmering eyes still watching me.  
She glides her tongue over each of my nipples making my wetness more noticeable. Beneath her stomach she finds my pant's button and undoes them. Her finger tuck under my waist line and fabric of my underwear sliding them off when I lift my hips.

Kissing down the center line of my body she pauses at my heated mound. Gentle digs her nails into the inside of my thighs. That spot that sends urgent signals to my bundles of nerve. She buries her teeth in that spot, between my thigh and mound. I'm blown away in sensation when her tongues pushes in and with force licks while she sucks. Holding my legs apart to do the same to the other side. I run my fingers desperately through her short dark hair.

Coming back up to my lips she places her finger between my folds and coats my swollen bud. Slowing sliding over with a slick coating. Burning in my stomach I know She's building up my climax in no time.

My breath catches with every stroke, my moans deepen huskily, and my heart races. Soon as she slides her fingers in I moan deeply into her shoulder. In moments I decide to unclip her bra slide her shirt up and take her breast into my mouth.

She is panting, her breast are bouncing in my hands, her lips kissing my ear, and moaning lightly the more I pour onto her fingers. Her noises keep me clutching her and stretched backwards into the head board, ever more desperately I pant

"fuck me! lick me!"

"Oh I will." She chuckles  
Her kisses snaked down my body to my juicy mound. Her tongue starts where the fingers are pounding in and trails to the bundle of nerves repeatedly making me shake and claw at the sheets. I throw my hands into her hair. Her tongue focuses on my clit and her fingers go in and out faster. I begin my forth orgasm back to back a shaking mess thrusting my hips and calling her name.

"Regina, fuc- fuck."

I can't take it anymore my head spins, white flashes, the burning in my stomach drains, and pant as the last of my orgasm seeps out on to her fingers.

Panting and kissing each other like teenagers in love. It was my turn, I cup her body in my arms and flip her over straddling her hips like she did mine. I grinned her bra and shirt hiked up and her skirt past her belly button. Her lace panties soaked through I dared not to try suppressing the urge to do all the sexy tid bits I could to her. We drove ourself well into the morning.

"I love you." I said collapsing beside her on the bed. I winced and held my breath hoping I hadn't just ruined everything because up till now saying those words would have sounded like it was just in the moment. No matter that I do truly love her it wouldn't be sane to assume she loved me in return.

"I love you too." She said after practically an eternity and rolling into me. "Stay with me tonight." She mumbled. Not a question I noticed then chuckled looking at the clock.

"It's not night anymore. Try 2 am."

Her eyes widened with surprise. Burring her face into my breast she rolled me on my back and swung her Leg on top of me.

"All the more reason to stay." She whispered "what a long day." fading to sleep. I pecked her head and agreed silently also falling asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. I hear her walking up the stairs and I roll over to the door. She pokes her head in.

"Close your eyes one second." she creaks open the door leans on the bed I feel a breakfast try place over me. "Ok"

"Oh, Regina it's looks delicious" next to me she pulls out 1 red rose. "You didn't!" I grin leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

"I normally make this for Henry but I hope you like it too." Pointing to an assortments of pancakes, strawberries, and banana slices coated in syrup. A cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon on top.

"Mm-Hm" I said into my cup of hot chocolate. I set the hot chocolate down and she was hiding a laugh.

"Come here. You have-" she started and wiped the cream off my nose. "Some on you." Licking her delicate finger clean. Her eyes tease me for a second and then she pops her finger out and clears her throat.

"Behave swan, eat and come down when you're ready." She pads to the door then looks back for a second. "I mean Emma, it's a habit." She leaves the room.

"You know I think I could get use to this!" Flopping on the couch I joked playing with the rose in my hand and taking its smell in. "Laying at night with someone beautiful in my arms and a yummy breakfast in bed!" I throw her a cheesy smile for emphasis. I thought to myself of being a family and then I remembered Henry.  
I frowned I didn't want this to be a game to get Henry back. This was real to me and I had had my heart broken before just to be used. Regina put down her fork on her plate and curiously came by my side on the couch. I hoped it was real cuz I knew she could see my worry all over my face.

"Emma what's wrong? What you thinking about?" Taking my hand, I felt comforted so I tried to let my fear go.

"Nothing just thinking." I sat up a little. "I suppose I should let Henry come back?"

"Only if he wants. I've been trying but with this Archie mischief maybe he has heard and hates me more." Her eyes fell. It wasn't about make me decide I sighed feeling the lump in my chest release.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's ok I understand babe." She cups my face and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry I'm afraid as much as you are. I don't want to disappoint you again."

"Never." I said giving her a wholehearted smile. "I guess that's number one on the list today, talk to Henry, and fix this whole situation."

**POV- Regina**

The worst feeling since yesterday was eventually watching my son cry into me. He was furious and upset even though he understood and believed Emma and eventually me that I didn't hurt dr. Hopper he was still hurt from his loss. His eyes swollen by the time Emma and I comforted him enough to say we had something we needed to talk about.

"Your mom has been trying, I believe in her, and it's time we spend more time together so you can believe in her too." His red puffy eyes shifted back and forth to each of us. I put my hand on Emma's arm signaling maybe now wasn't the time. Her calm green eyes soothed me as she patted my hand assuring me it was ok. She proceeded "I think it's time you can live with your mom again. It's not what you think!" She knew he could only think the worst. "I'll be over a lot more. For you and your mom." He began smiling as he put it together.

"Are you two happy?" He waited

"Yes, truly very happy together Henry. Is that ok?" I said hoping that beyond all my faults that making us a family would make him happy.

"Yes! Now we can be a family." He jumped wrapping his arms around us. When he let us go I kissed Emma thanking her for the support an not running away.

"Ok, gonna have to get use to that." He interjected awkwardly. I laugh rubbed his head and hid my blushing face.

"Get use to it! How can you even stand each other?" Snow White growled in disapproval. Prince Charming put his hand on her shoulder stopping her before she said to much.

"It's their choice, Emma sees good in her where we gave up, I think we need to give her a chance." He was firm even through her shocked glare. "I'm not saying we won't worry but come on. Emma may give her the happiness you or I couldn't replace."

Taking her out of the room he looked back trying to give and approving gesture but was tugged out of sight by Snow White. I stared at Henry and then at Emma 'how can they stand me?' I wish I knew.

I could feel the relief fill me welcoming Henry home again. Taking Emma's hand taking the two to sit in the family room. "we'll just take this as it goes. Now how about a nice family day inside, some movies, and games?" They loved the idea but objected.

"Later we can but right now we need to get together with gold, maybe blue, and my parents. We need to come up with something against Cora." Emma suggested

"Yes," I pouted. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No mom she's right it's ok. I'm sure I can hang with my friends today." He ran up stairs to change his clothes.

**POV- Emma**

Sure enough nobody had a big plan for defeating Cora but we came up with the best we could. We knew Cora would show her self sooner or later or something would lead us to her. Eventually things went down hill everyone need encouragement but the most tough could have been comforting Gold. The moment a rival who was side by side Cora in the enchanted forest appeared nobody was prepared. He was determined to ruin golds life, take his true love, watch him suffer and then kill him.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked the dr. Everyone knew crossing the boarder of town was a sure thing of memory loss but nobody expected hook to shoot her.

"Her condition is fine no wounds but the memory loss well we know it's impossible to bring back." She fell over the line, it was awful and just as belle laying in golds arms he healed her. Which means she saw his attack hook with magic after her memory loss. As sherif I could attempt to make a normal impression on her, find out what she knew and how at risk we were. "And the victim from the car that drove into town on the scene." To make matters beyond worse an outsider drove in, which before the curse breaking never happened.

"Well he's still out but he'll be ok." He walks away leaving me to enter the rooms.

"This isn't so bad, he said he didn't see anything, and well Belle may still get her memory back." I said later that night at dinner with Regina and Henry thinking about blue saying she would try to make a potion. "Besides I'm sure if Gold tries she'll like him anyways." I leaned on the counter eating.

"Yes but Belle saw something and knowing gold he's broken but not gonna show it, he'll be difficult to predict right now." She swatted my elbows off the counter and leaned against it backwards beside me. I face her and mention an idea.

"How do you think hook got here, maybe her brought Cora along." She raises and eyebrow.

"His ship!" Her face frowned "but there's no ships besides the towns normal."

"But with Cora..maybe it's a spell?" I suggested when it came to things about magic I knew nothing. "I mean I'll check the docks tomorrow you need to stay safe."

"You're good but not that good if you think I'll let you go alone." She grinned. "If Cora ends up on the ship and you get hurt well let's just say my mother will regret even-" I chuckled into her shoulder.

"Babe don't worry I'll be ok. Besides this is all I'm focused on right now." I said point between us. "Now wait upstairs for me I'll wash my plate, I have a surprise for you."

I rushed with my plate. When I got upstairs I went to the guest room where I hid my surprise. I took my time making sure everything lined up to my body. I hoped she liked this sort of thing I grinned wrapping myself in a robe just in case and headed to her room. Outside her door I left the robe fall just down my shoulders and loosened the tie. Taking a deep breath and walking in the room. I let the robe fall and blush at her shocked awed smile.

* * *

**Review and comment**

Next chapter takes off in Emma idea to meet Regina's desires. then we find action hopefully Regina can put a huge but kicking into Cora just for emma'a sake.


	4. Love is courage

Love is courage

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show

The biginning of the chapter I wanted to fill in the part about Henry's father I don't wanna dwell on it but I hope it's good. First off this chapter everyone is getting ready to face Cora. The big problem is Regina's magic it hadn't come back yet and she may need it to do whats necessary.

* * *

**POV-Regina**

Her satin robe lay on the floor her body swaying towards me. I followed her curves intrigued. She was covered in nothing more than a a skinny bra top that covered just her nipples and a pair of under wear. Laced and sexy snugged to her waist. I grinned till she was directly in front if me. She neatly untied the back of her top leaving just the fabric laying over her nipples. Slowly my hands trailed up her sides up to her shoulders. Peeling the rest of the tied strings apart the fabric fell to the floor too.

"I haven't showed you my surprise just yet." She pushed me back into the bed laying on top. "Tonight is about you I get just a tease." I heard a button click and felt a vibrate on my mound where her hips rested. "Take this an push it whenever just don't forget this I'd about you tonight."

The next morning I woke up she was wrapped tightly in the blankets and her limbs thrown over me. She must have been worn out from the night before. I blushed remembering her skin and heated tongue against my body. Her magnificent ability to hold her pleasure in till I she drove me till my last orgasm. T

My slight attempt to get out of bed resulted in her holding me in tighter. I laughed an kissed her till her eyes opened.

"Morning, let's shower." I looked at my alarm we had time till Henry woke up. She pulled the sheet over her head in response. "Oh no you don't today we have important things to do." I began poking her sides, tickling her, and pulling the blanket down to see her beautiful face.

"What happened to sleeping till I woke and getting breakfast in bed?" She pouted.

"That babe is just once in a while." I teased. "We have a family now so we eat at least breakfast like one." I was so proud to say family because it felt like one now. I got out of bed and stripped and headed to the bathroom shortly after followed by her.

Later after breakfast the was a knock on the door, Emma looks at. "I um forgot henrys dad I promised him time with henry now that things have settled down a little." she begged batting her eyes before answering the door after I waved my hand and groaned. I disliked him and his company but for the best interest of Henry I sucked it up. Henry waiting in the car while Emma assured me she's watch everything.

"He only here for Henry and I suppose trying to mend things with his own father." She had to say to put my mind at ease.

"I know just be careful." I kissed her goodbye.

"He's engaged" She'd said other times when i thought he liked her still. "Besides I have you." she would comfort me, none the less I disliked him. After all I saw nothing good from the idea that he was Rumplestiltskins son. He was bad news for the town one he invites his fiancé and two he was more likely to make my son want a mom and dad not me. Every time I began to feel low just so happened henry would call me his mom as well in front of him. I liked knowing that it must have bothered him but I knew Henry didn't want to leave me out.

the next few days I pointed out it may be a good time to check out our hunch on hooks boat. With him appearing when Emma had gone to help find rumples son it was sure thing that he and cora was here. I suppose everyone wanted time to relax knowing actively looking for Cora would cause so much trouble.

"Ok so work and then the docks after." Emma said on her way out the door. I kissed her hoping nothing would happen at the docks. Most of the day with Henry gone and no lover at home I was tempted to get back to work myself but I remembered that wasn't my position anymore. I acted and dressed like it but really snow had taken over not long after the curse broke. I was happy it wasn't a constant thing looking after the town but I knew I missed it too.

Pacing around my house finding tid bits to do or clean just wasn't cutting it. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I had thought about what had I really done to lose my mayor status but all it was was just that snow and charming didn't want me in charge still. I was weak after Emma vanished to the enchanted forest and charming said he had to because snow had plained to. Henry hated me so I submitted in hopes to prove to him I didn't need the power.

Jumping as my phone rang interrupted my thoughts , I look at the ID. _Speaking of the devil._

"Snow what do I owe?"

"It's David actually." He said on the other end. "I know you must think snow still hates you but she doesn't."

"Yes because that's so clear and evident when she thinks I'm plotting evil plans with your daughter."

"Listen it's been her decision to give you back your status of mayor if you'd like it. We are going to make an attempt to trust you we had lost our hope in helping you before but now our daughter trusts you and loves you. The least we can do is trust love can help you."

"I'll think about it." Holding back my tears. I hung up and let my eyes flow. The first real path anyone had given me. It felt better to know I had a choice at happiness again. It didn't replace my love for Daniel but I saw it was ok to love again. I would protect it this time. I wouldn't let my mother take her too.

**POV- Emma**

It was getting late when I went to the dock. The sun still up for a few more hours. I took my time I knew all the ships where there but if my hunch was right Cora could have hidden it. The biggest most open part of the dock was more likely based on how Regina described the boat. Pacing back an forth I decided to give it a try. Finding the first step was easier than I thought but staying on steps you can't see was difficult.

On the ship the was no crew and no captain but it was just the top deck. I took the stairs below and found a holding cell. That's where I found Archie, not a dead Archie, but a live and tied up Archie. I cut his bounds and tugged his mouth gag out immediately he tried to explain that it wasn't Regina but Cora.

"We know," I cut him off. "now get out of here quick go to town let my parents and Regina know I'm here Hurry." I pushed him out the room one direction seeing hook come from another. His eyes bulged at me running toward me. I couldn't let him get Archie back so I clothes lined him into the hall floor.

My days of bounty hunting gave me a few good moves for taking people down. Although non had a threatening hook flailing a round. Picking him up by his clothes I threw him into he room and closed the door. A few moments later her was running after me breaking down the door. He pulled me back closing the gap between us. The only thing I could think I did. Digging my boot heel into his toes I spun around with enough force kneed him in the crotch. He groaned laying immobile so I ran top deck and head for the stairs.

"Mr. Gold! What are you doing here?" I panted hands on my knees. I spun around at the sound of hook climbing the stairs.

"Not for you dear but you better get going before you see this." He limped past me clutching his cane. He unsheathed a secret blade and they broke into a sword fight.

"You'll pay for Belle." I heard gold shout over the clanking and scraping of blades. It was gold in the upper hand until the moment hook Finally swung his hand with the hook

"Never learn do we?" Gold ready to cut off hooks other hand.  
In one quick move hook dug his hook into gold. Watched him stagger away. Re sheathing his sword as a cane he held himself up.

"Why am I not healing?" I was in shock as hook explained the was a poison on his hook that worked really fast to make gold lose his abilities and but not kill him yet. A puff of purple smoke and Cora appeared grinning at the scene. I ran to gold as he fell to his knees.

"What do I do to take us away."

"Oh but you have something we need." She said hovering over gold.

"My shop." He panted. "Focus"

I closed my eyes thinking about his shop and just as I thought I heard Cora move for gold I felt the floor beneath us disappear and a thud of golds cane hitting the floor. I opened my eyes and we really made it. Taking gold to his office couch I pulled out my phone called Regina an then my parents. He requested I get him his dark one knife and give home my phone. I left him to talk to Belle in privacy maybe being his last chance.

With a puff of purple as well regina appeared. Gold coughing beside us as we hugged and began setting our plan in motion. Mainly we paid attention to his condition hoping it would get better before my parents showed up. It became my job to set a barrier. Magic not being my best forte I gave it a few attempts and finally got a solid barrier around the shop, then many more along the way inside even the door ways leading to Gold.

The house shook as Cora tried breaking through to us, all taking our stands. As soon as the last barrier outside broke the door burst in leaving us to scatter. The chaos only went up and Regina got knocked down, I was lifted into the air, and David laid on the floor passed out. Mary Margaret nowhere insight but probably guarding mr gold. I looked down at Regina standing up. I was losing my breath, my vision blurred, and I tried gasping for air and coughed as I choked.

Suddenly the choking grip around my throat released with the yell of Regina. She puffed outside leaving me gasping on the floor. I had no time to waste I ran to gold and kneeled at his side wondering where Mary was but put it aside asking what to do in a whisper.

**POV-Regina**

I felt my power swell for the first time in months as panicked and pleaded to myself to protect Emma. My mother was choking the life out of her I couldn't let her break my heart again.

"No!" I yelled her gaze falling to me egging me on by raising higher. I took no time to think, shaking in anger, and with a puff of smoke I had taken us outside. I shoved her on the ground. Her head hit hard but she was throwing me off with her magic. I clenched my hands and forced it stop.

I growled and threw fire balls at her. We had the same magic the same power but I wouldn't give up. She dodges ever ball even if they only burn some of her robe. With a flick of her wrist she sends me into the shop wall making it impossible to move after the impact. I'm hazed, by the time I regain my focus she's already inside and forcing down the next barrier. There is only one left till she gets to gold. I appear behind her trying to reason with her.

"Mother please don't do this, what could you possibly gain from this." I cried trying to by some time.

"My dear daughter if you had learned from me you would have taken his power a long time ago. Now we can be a family of magic, the dark one, the evil queen, your son of course, and well I suppose you little magical girlfriend if you wish." Her wicked grin burned me up inside. I poofed into the room with Emma. watching the last barrier drain to the floor. Behind her ran in snow holding a heart

"Mother give it up." I began crying, I didn't want to do this. She took the knife from the almost lifeless gold. Snow rushed up and shoved her hand in my mothers back. I was shocked my mothers heart was in her hand had she just put my mothers heart back.

I had no idea what would happen having her heart back but hopefully something good. Her eyes softened she spoke for a moment. She spoke kindly like she had never done before. Perhaps long ago before she took her own heart out she had once cared. I had hope that in those moments that she could be truly a kind mother to me. I smiled and held her hands as she spoke and then her body fell.

"What's happening?" I looked at snow. Her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "No! No!." I shook mother in my arms. My body trembling rocking her shuddering in pain body. I slumped over as all the hope I had drained with the last of her life.

The number of shuffling and movements behind me couldn't pull me from the undoubtedly inevitable emotions I was overwhelmed with. An arm I assumed was Emma wrapped around me I let my mothers body lay on the floor and turned burying my tears in her shirt.

"What did you do?" Emma asked snow.

"Gold was dying there was a way to save him but it was going to leave someone dead. I knew Regina may see it would need to be her own mother." She looked down."I couldn't let her do that she has suffered enough guilt."

Gold groaned waking up and looking at snow he nodded and revealed it was his plan.

"I told her in privacy so she would make the choice. Regina she was going to die anyways it's just by who's hand that makes the difference." With that he hobbled away.

I looked to Emma for comfort which she willingly gave pulling me close and heading my head to her shoulder.

"This wasn't your choice to make. She was Regina's mother." She said as she shushes my growling anger at snow and gold responses. I knew we had poofed home after that feeling the usual motions. Sitting me down on the couch she pulled a throw over my back and around my arms.

"Can I get you anything" she said kissing my forehead.

"Stay with me for a few."

"Of course." She sat down beside me letting me lay in her lap. Running her finger through my hair.

"I was going to do it... I didn't want to but-" I sobbed thankful she was here.

**POV- Emma**

I wiped away a few tears as I drove in the driveway to my parents. I had to grab Henry from them even though I had said some hateful things. I knew what my mother did probably was tearing her apart but couldn't change the fact I was mad for Regina. I knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

"Where is Regina? Is she ok?" Mary Margaret said pointing me inside.

"She is ok I can't stay long just came to get Henry."I shook my head stayed standing at the door. She left a moment and then came back.

"How is David?" I asked quietly whole waiting for Henry.

"Fine. He wanted to know what happened. I was worried when you vanished I didn't want her to lose it on you."

"Believe it or not Mary while you were on a secret mission she protected me. She controlled her magic because she loves me so much. She was going to do kill her to protect me. She was braver than you." I saw the pain fill her eyes. "Look just understand she's not weak. Just let her be and she'll be fine. I'm not going to let her lose it."

"Mom!" Henry hugged me I took his hand and left again with bitter words.

Once back home I told him to give me a minute to check on Regina and then he was welcome to give as many hugs as she needed. She was still snug under the blankets. Brushing her hair aside I could see she had been crying again.  
I wiped them away with my fingers. Her eyes squinting awake i said

"I brought something to help." Henry crawled in to bed next her an hugged her the best he could in her position. She sat up and began holding him back.

"Hope you feel better mommy." He looked up at her then hugged her again.  
"Come here," she motioned me. "I already do feel better. Thank you I love you both."

I had given Regina all the comfort I could the next couple weeks over which time things began getting better. Gold was feeling much better to his surprise the new Belle liked him more after he showed his mean side but for everyone else that wasn't so good. Eventually blue made her potion which got her memories back give gold a real happy ending.

* * *

**Review and comment**

Next chapter

everyone looks happy feeling that a happy ending is in their grasp but when Tamara Henry's father's invited fiancé shows her true plans for coming to Storybrooke every bit of happiness may be ripped from their hands.


	5. Love is risk

Love is risk

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

This chapter is about two visitors that put everything in chaos. pulling Henry in to danger forcing Emma and Regina to fill I and hope they can make it to him in time.

* * *

**POV-Regina **

There was no funeral for my mother, there was hardly time for mourning. Beside me anytime I was upset was my girlfriend, day or night. I had already mourned the kinder mother I knew long ago the night she killed my first love. Yet seeing that kind side of her again even though this time she almost killed my true love I couldn't stop hurting.

I had been having nightmares since the first couple of nights. Which Emma had held me through; soothing me. I dreamt the worst, that my power wasn't strong enough and I watched my mother kill Emma only to then be consumed in my rage and darkness to avenge her. But mostly I just relived the painful moment over and over until she soothed me into a peaceful sleep.

her fingers gliding through my short hair her nails gently rubbing my scalp soothed my racing heart. Her butterfly kisses over my teary eyes made my eyes heavy again. Her heart beating beneath my ears in her chest and beautiful humming songs guidEd me to sleep. Feeling her strong arms gently wrapped around me made my feel secure.

This morning I woke up the sun shining in the window. Emma's skin glowed in the light her head resting on the head board the way she fell asleep last night. She had been doing this every night for me to comfort me and make me feel better.

I decided to do something in return now that I did feel better. I asked Emma to come with me somewhere one day, Asking David and Snow to fill in just this one day. I had a beautiful day planned out. I took her deep into the forest laughing at her silly requests to know where we were going. When came to a good spot before reaching our destination,

"So you remember when you came to town how I use to look at you?" I said spinning around to talk to her walking slowly backwards. "You thought I hated you then didn't you?"

"Well a little I supposed you hated my style, with you in formal clothes day and night." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I use to stare when you wasn't looking. I loved your body, I tried to hid behind glares when I looked you up and down. I thought you looked hot in your tank tops and torn jeans." I chuckled at how dragged out my feelings for her had gone until we admitted them. "I still think that."

"Good." She grabbed my arm turning me around. "But what does that have to do with you telling me where we are going." We weren't far I just wanted to make the mood right.

"You'll see. How about when we both got mad at each other, like the time you cut my tree? Or every time I tried getting you out of town?"

"Yes?" She said again this time she stopped, worry spreading to her face. I strolled her along anyways.

"When you walk away mad you have a strut, your hips sway, and I liked it to much I was afraid to fall for someone then. I was afraid to break the curse." I wanted this to be perfect.

"hey so all that time you knew you liked me?" She made a grumpy pouty face.

"Yes it was so foolish not to act then." We came up onto the well I was looking for. She looked shocked but confused still. I grinned at the priceless moment. "When you came out of this well from saving my life, I was glad. I spent the entire time missing you, hoping you were ok. I knew seeing you're face again I didn't want to waste any more time. I saw a family and even more so now." I lowered to one knee. "You took care of me, believed in me, fought for me, and love me. Emma will you do one more thing for me?" I took my hands apart opening the box I held. "Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth and turned red. Nodding her head to me she gently set her hand out for me. I took it and placed the ring on her finger. I moved closer to the well and pulled the rope up which held a basket I had placed there earlier in the morning. most of the day we spent having a picnic right there alone together and talking.

It wasn't too sudden I suppose with her response.

"Every since Henry brought me to town I've been hooked some way or another." Emma said when I asked if it was to soon. "Between him and feeling closer to him all the time and falling in love with you after all this time." She held her hand at a gazing distance. "It's perfect and meant to be."

"Good." I took her hand and pulled her in kissing her soft lips. "I love you." I leaned into her one arm wrapped behind me. A tingle swelled my head as her hands held my butt firmly pulling me on top of her. I chuckled and slide beside her. Using my fingertips I lifted her shirt a little and started running trails down her smooth skin with them.

"We have always been closer than we let on."

I looked forward to giving the explanation to her parents on why both of us had the day off. To see their faces with complete shock and happiness. When we arrived in town again we visited granny's inn for a gathering I had Henry get together. Asking to make sure everyone knew it was a surprise and a fun gathering not business.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as we walked in. The exact moment they did Emma's hand with the ring flew up to hide her shock again, becoming a perfect two way surprise as everyone stared at the ring and then to my beaming face and then to Emma's. Red was the first one to shout from the counter "congratulations!" Which was followed by claps and cheers.  
I was almost in tears at how well my plans worked. I took my new fiancé and bent her back in front of the crowd giving her a sweet passionate kiss and pulled her back up. First people to walk up to us of course was David and snow who seemed more happy that I expected.

Henry came up to me and hugged me tight. Looking up at me he said "you truly have changed for good."

"Of course she has kid!" Emma piped up. "I've been saying that how long now." She kneeled down and kissed him in his head. "Were are family so you better keep believing that."

"Thank you," I said in her ear as he ran off. "Hopefully you won't have to tell people to believe, one of these days they will know I've changed."

**POV-Emma **

I spent no more than about a few days in all to completely enjoy my engagement due to the suspicious feeling I had about the town visitors. I was very excited but the more I enjoyed the more I feared something ruining it. I spoke to Regina she and I as town officials took serious concern in the visitors unlike everyone else who felt they where not a problem.

I don't think anyone thought that anymore when they attempted to destroy the town. Having found a piece of magic, the only object that would reverse the spell but destroy the town and anyone in it. Regina planed on using it once everyone had a way back home. Also part of the plan to get home was That she was growing beans, magical portal beans. A few of these as well had been taken leaving us only one left.

It all really happened so fast and so sudden. One day I was sure I found proof of the two visitors being up to something. The next they had the town under way of destruction. One managed to torture Regina till he got all the information he wanted from her. She was weak yet was the only one able to stop the reverse of the curse from happening.

We stared at the item an knew it was a risk letting her do this let her drain herself to save the town. She held her head high and shed no tears promising me that she do her best for me and henry. Putting her hands in even though she knew it might take more energy than she had to stop it.

I stood by my parents and Henry just a bit away from her and admitted she was doing this for the right thing. I knew it wasn't a selfish act she wanted us to get away if we could. She wanted to do her best to show how good she was now. unfortunately that did ease the thought that it would drain her with how weakened she was or that our son and I may lose her forever. Half way through explaining I looked at Henry and and paused. We ran to Regina knowing this wasn't the ending we wanted.

"This isn't the only way," I stood confidant but hesitated in fear I wouldn't have the power. Watching her sweat and struggle I put my hands out. Looking into her eyes I found the strength I needed. "Not alone" I forced my hand into the force field around the object letting my magic flow. "We do this together." Mine flowing gold and her's purple. It spiraled the object until it glowed no more and turned pitch black.

We stared into each other's eyes everything around us vanished. The moment I placed my hands and our magic wrapped together a connection between us had been made. Just like the last time we used magic together it was so strong it took moments for it to subside after breaking connection.

"We did it!" She said smiling until she noticed our son was no longer at my side. "Where is Henry?" Seeing Henry's bag on the floor. All I thought was how could anything have happened to him without us noticing but I realized that's how powerful the connection had been.

We began running farther down the mines to the only open passage. Clearing through and running just behind the two dragging Henry they headed for the water. Try as he might even digging his heels in the ground they pulled him along. Tamara pulled out a magical bean an threw it and the three jumped in the portal. It sealed as soon as we reached the edge I thrusted my arms out to catch Regina from jumping into the sea both stumbling at the edge of the wall.  
I saw my parents, I began shouting to them trying to keep my feet planted to stay next to Regina.

"Where were you!? You were right there behind us when we left!" Regina understood why I was mad, they always wanted to act like perfect parents when they had still yet to raise a child to understand never leave a kid out of sight. "You knew I'd be unable to do anything once I was helping Regina where were you?" They stammered and trying explaining but I didn't wanna hear excuses. I took Regina's hand and stomped away my parents following. I just wanted to find gold there had to be a away to follow or know why they took Henry.  
We found him arguing with hook. Butting in I stepped between them.  
"The two visitors that sent your son through a portal took Henry. Stop bickering and figure out away to get to Henry now or when we get your son back he won't like that Henry is gone." Both men stood a taken back but eventually gold spoke up and made a compromise with hook. His life for no more fighting and assistance in their search. One day later we all stepped on to hooks ship threw the last bean we had and sailed to Neverland through it.

**POV- Regina**

Nothing could repair our loss, our suffering, or our heart ache no matter how much we told each other or son was still alive. Like we just knew even between worlds in our hearts he was alive. It was still another thing to worry about his safety. We feared who would hurt him, how long it would be until we reached him what we could do to survive right this moment without him.

We were each other's rock when we needed it. It took us a whole day almost to make a trip after the two that took our son. Neverland was our destination to Peter Pan. Unlike fairytales he wasn't very fun and nice. His shadow did his biding but the two where evil. All the years he lived in Neverland he searched for a boy that I suppose that Tamara and Greg recognized as Henry. Taking him back meant something dangerous for him.

Tamara and Greg two very suspicious visitors that lied to us. One came into town searching for it but until the curse broke never could. His girlfriend pretended to be my son's father's coincidental fiancé. Both seemingly knew nothing of the other.

The first night of this trip I stood outside and looked at the stars. Just like the fairytale said second star to the left if the North Star more like habit, really I hardly doubted that it was true. Emma spent time talking things out with her parents who refused to stay behind. When she finished she came top deck leaned on the railing beside me and sighed deeply.

She was exhausted the night before we hadn't slept and before that we were up all day. I couldn't even imagine how drained she must have felt after using so much magic. She leaned her head on her arms I rested my hand in her back.  
"It will be ok babe, we need to try to rest though." I said

"How can I sleep? I put our son in this position. His life could be in danger." She groaned standing up.

"You didn't do this it's not your fault. Things like this happens to pretty much anyone."

"Really getting taken to Neverland and not being able to protect the one you love." She said as I led her inside

.  
The beds normally set on to separate walls I had forced them together when we first placed our bags inside. I laid down next to her and held her close. I picked up her hand with the ring on it Spun the diamond up right. I kissed it thinking about my choice I made, I made a promise, and I would do anything to keep this one.

The next morning we still sailed far from Neverland. There wasn't a lot more than sailing we could do. Both hook and gold said the boat was best even if it took longer. Seeing they knew more about what we were up against even though they wouldn't speak about it we just followed their lead.

"Why?" I said one night finishing manning the ship one night. Sitting outside with dinner. "Why does this feel like a punishment?" It began feeling like one for something I did. "I've changed, you've seen it!" I said as Emma sat down next to me with bowls if food and handed me one.

"It's not something you did really who know what this really is about. Why Henry you know?" I took the bowl.

"I just don't want Henry to be in danger. I never wanted to risk his life." My spoon clanked the bottom of the bowl in my frustration.

"Love is a risk Hun. For everyone we care about, for ourselves, even for people we meet along the way. It changes people or situations no matter what. Loving someone means loving them no matter the risks of losing them or the things in between."

"I'd give anything to have you both but I'm glad I have even just you right now." I thought about what she said over dinner and into the night. It was true more than anything I wanted them both forever.

* * *

**Review and comment**

Next chapter

as they travel no one other than hook and rumplestiltskin know what they are up against. on their way to land regina and Emma worry more and more if they can make it in time. Will they return home soon Or be lost for good.


	6. She is my hope

She is my hope

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

this chapter I wanted have some detail a little understanding on the feelings the two share and how they grew. on there way to save Henry emma and Regina comfort each other by stories of the times with Henry and how things became what they are today.

**Enjoy review comment**

* * *

**POV-Emma **

Every night and day was the same yet none of it was ok nor did it seem to be getting better. I spent days manning the ship focusing trying to not let things get to me. Like my mothers every waking moment of concern. I get it they love me but they don't get I can't just let them in like they want. They weren't there for me so I don't know maybe I never would be able to. My father did respect it a little more than my mother did but their whispers back and forth about me became annoying.

I noticed hook seemed to fancy me and that drove me nuts I didn't like the man for a number of reasons but still I kept it to myself. Gold showed some sort of level head he clearly didn't like me but he kept to himself in his room except for dinner and wash times. His limp didn't provide much help so nobody minded. Aside from food really the only time anyone saw him was in discussions with hook which still not extended to the rest of us.

The only thing I could ignore was my lovers pain that set even in her eyes. I would spend all day comforting her if I knew my focus wasn't necessary to be on the boat and hooks orders. Dinner of course was the only time I could sit with her alone and show my feelings. Every night she felt a new reason to blame herself for this but I knew in heart she was not to blame.

We sat top deck watching stars while everyone sat in their rooms. Her tears trailed like shooting stars down her face, I'd wipe them away, and we'd talk telling stories with Henry. Every night we did this to feel better going to bed.

Nobody understood how we felt no matter how close they thought they did. To care for their child longer than minute an have them stole not given or lost. Not to know their child watch them be strong and smart and pure just to watch someone else pull them from their grasp. They only had a little understanding of how we felt that was all.

We had already been at this trip about a week when finally one night I told Regina my full story. I had already said a lot before but this time I started from the beginning. Being found abandoned on a street, growing up nothing to my name having to steal everything. Eventually thinking I was in love until I was used, busted, put in jail, and finding out then I was pregnant with Henry.

I expressed I never would have given him up if I wasn't alone. I was always alone and I saw he wouldn't live a life with me. I choose to give him his best chance. I thought back to the first time I meet him again.

"I was alone on my birthday, I had tried to get what few acquaintances I had but nobody wanted to have pity party." I gave a light smile. "I always had a cupcake and a candle, that night I blew out my candle I made a wish that would be alone." I had said this once to her before but this time she showed sympathy in her eyes.  
When I blew out the candle my door bell rang, I opened my door to find a boy completely sure I was his mother. I grinned about it now at how right he was but then not so much.

* * *

_Fuck. I didn't want to be alone but this is not what I meant. _I thought yanking on a change of pants._ Careful what you wish for. _

"Look kid I don't know why or who you think I am but I'm sure you mom is freaking out worried about you right now." He mumbled something about being evil. "Well tell me or I have to call the police."

He looked at me and shook his head at the idea and pursued me I wouldn't like it either. If I tried to tell them he found me it would look like I toon him. He was smart and used it to his advantage.

I ended packing light and driving very far to drop him back of to his mothers. Once I got there I gulped at the sight of a woman inside flapping the window curtain closed and rushing outside. I step out the car and closed the door just in time to hear him tell her who I was and bolted past her inside. My throat went dry as she looked at me.

* * *

"I was sure I was going to get a huge earful from you." I said to her finishing my bowl of stew. We washed them and set them out to dry heading in for out warm bed.

"Well you did but really I played nice for the moment to see what you wanted with Henry." She slipped out of her clothes into just her garments and pulled back the covers. "Once I cooled off that night I knew what I felt by the next morning." I sat in bed facing her as she talked not just yet tired. "When you came in and we talked I felt it then, that was the start of it all."

* * *

She had ushered me in I hardly wanted to refuse and look bad. I followed even though I had only wanted to drop the kid off

"Would you like some apple cider?" Her favorite I suspected as lead me into a room full of apple everything.

"Got anything stronger." I joked hinting at the fact tonight was not quite as planned. She chuckled and poured me a glass. I sipped on it as she talked.

"Now tell me how is it you came in touch with my son? this was a closed adoption." She was firm in her question.

"Is he my- son?" I paused at mine seeing her eyes flare.

"Biologically, yes but I must insist you not to assume your his mother. I raised him the ten years you haven't." I winced at the heartfelt but bitter response.

* * *

"Since that day each time I saw you your formal attire and fierce attitude grew on me." She had no idea how much I loved the back and forth bantering we did. She may have liked watching me walk away mad but I love seeing her staring at me even if she really was mad. Eventually her glare became more playful expecting me to play along.

"I fell for you because Henry came and found me. Every time he acted up I didn't approve but it gave me an excuse to see you. Of course I never liked it to much when you got rough." I never liked being pushed so close to having to leave town. More than once it came so close to happening. I fought so hard to stay because I couldn't just let go now.

Every time Henry ran off on his own I would find him at his favorite spot. A castle on a beach. It was old a little dangerous but I couldn't get him to leave it alone if I tried. I remember once he ran off and I spent some time with him there and took him home his mother then tore down the castle. I was mad but only because it broke his heart. Then I saw how wrong a lot of people where to not like Regina.

* * *

"She has spending cost disappeared in her records. She purchased land and what for no one knows, it could be a second home." I threw the topic out to the audience knowing I may be wrong about the second home. I figured it was the best way to see what she was finally hiding. If it wasn't bad maybe people would like her and if it was then maybe she would change her mind.

Everyone mumbled as she crossed her arms in front of everyone. She sighed and forfeited her plans.

"It's not a second home miss swan! In fact it was a surprise for the town. I'm building a play ground not only for my son because his favorite place was destroyed but because we have no town playground. I thought what would be a better use for the money than that. I apologize if the kids are not in your best interest miss swan but they are mine."

My stomach flipped in my silence as I filled with guilt but felt so giddy as her eyes stared at me so intently. Her gaze broke and her eyes softened looking down at her papers in front of her. She really did care about the kids, About everyone liking her, but no one did for some reason.

* * *

Now I knew of course but I still didn't agree with how they felt then or how some people still felt.

"I've seen you, the real you, were hurt and tried so hard to make a better image for yourself. You've done that and no matter who looks down on you now you still keep going. That's what I've always loved about you." She looked up at me and without hesitation she says.

"You gave me hope."

**POV-Regina **

"I always had hope with Henry, trying to get him to see me as a good person." I look down at my hands knowing how much harm I've done with them physically and how much harm I've caused in general. "I gave up a few times but ever since you came around, you never looked at me like everyone else did I had more hope."

"You didn't know who I really was I knew that but I still tried. when you found out and still believed in me I couldn't let myself cave in even if everyone else held my past over my head. You are the greatest person I met. giving me such a path without doubt. Since then I didn't want to let you or our son down."

I never liked to be so exposed and open but as she nudged me with her knee I looked up and remembered she wasn't just anyone. She wasn't who I hid from not even when many times rationally I should have. After all she was my greatest fear before and after she came to Storybrooke. Face to face with the reality the only danger I found was loving her, she wasn't after my son, she wasn't after my curse, yet all that time my feelings could have been my undoing.

* * *

"Are we going to play our back and forth games or are you going to let me do my job as you always suggest and save our son?" I submitted to her realizing she was right. "I promise I won't come back without him." I nodded watching her be lowered into the mine Henry was stuck in. Waiting about 20 minutes before workers felt a tug on her rope and began pulling her up.

Her clothes soot covered Henry attached to her side both pulled out into the dirt. I couldn't believe my boy was alive and that she kept her promise. She looked at me nodded to me that he was ok. I scooped him up and hugged him.

I lead him away from the mine and knelt down in front of him. From the corner of my eye she stood up brushed the dirt off her clothes coughed a little and winced and the pain in her back from holding two peoples weight.

I found comfort in her efforts to protect our son but appalled that I for the first time saw him as our son. Because I saw she cared even though I saw that I wouldn't let it get to me. when she stepped over to our side I shrugged her away. I may have some feelings but I wouldn't let her have my son.

"Henry wait in the car." I kissed his head and waited till he sat inside. I turned to her. "I'm indeed thankful miss swan, yet again this is not an open invitation into my sons life." I saw her pain and felt my own heart throb as walked away. I wanted a family but at what cost.

* * *

"I could have ended the curse long ago, been a family." My curse wasn't as glorious as I had imagined with everyone still having some deep resentment toward me no one treated me like Emma had. She was genuine everyday liked me or didn't not because of my past but because she saw who I was these days.

If I was honest with myself I'd say another reason I didn't want the curse to break eventually I was afraid that she see who I was and everything would change. She would finally hate me like everyone else. But here we were laying in bed side by side saving our son together engaged and yet she knew everything.  
Not only that but she never gave up on me, on my goodness, on heart, or sticking around. She became my strength, my weakness, and my only hope.

"Good night miss swan." I said sweetly next to her only teasing for old times sake.

"Mmm say it again it's growing on me." She chuckled moving closer to hear.

"Good night miss swan." I said with the same sweet tone.

"Good night Regina." She rolled over letting my body hug hers.

Breathing in her sent I could remember a number of times she gave me hope. Though i never said how much i needed it, how weak i was, or how much i cared that Emma believed in me. When I looked so bad to Henry that I went to her job to bother about how he felt and to question that maybe she felt the same as everyone else.

I kept myself as composed as I could until I stomped away every time she corrected my assumption and promptly told me she never believed I was evil. I never let on that as I walked away she shook me to the core hearing she believed in me.

I was glad and even though I had my hidden agendas in seeing her it cured my true concerns as well. As I finally drifted off her sent brought a memory.

* * *

"Miss swan!" I cleared my throat as she jumped awake at her sherif desk. "Busy at work I see? Wasting tax payer money." I didn't need the bitter comment but it helped feel I wasn't slipping at the sight I just saw for a long moment of her sleeping.

"Mmm I'm sorry just taking a break." she stood up fixing herself right and gestured to a chair. I stood still. "Ok, what can I do for you Madame mayor?" Her formal use of my name sent shivers through me.

"I need," I paused 'I am broken' I thought trying to answer my own question without needed to reveal myself right now. "To know why my son hates me." My eyes teared up a little I couldn't hold I back I wanted her comfort. "Everyone thinks I have no heart." I drew deep breath trying to compose myself.

"Maybe they are right." I admitted to myself out loud. Suddenly my breath was taken again and my heart raced as she hugged me. She flung her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You have a heart, I know it." She stepped back put her hand over my heart. "You feel that, that is your heart." She took me in again as I wept for the first time in along time in her arms. She didn't utter a single word of it to anyone. I finally calmed each breath by following her steady breathes and her smell calmed me. Even as I left her office I found comfort at my side leading me to start believing in myself too.

* * *

**Review and comment**

next chapter finally they approach land everyone must prepare for what may come. The challenges they face all for love, family, and a future Together.


	7. Source of my love

Source of my love

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or show.

**Warning season 3 spoilers**.

This chapter Henry is hurt and Regina wants revenge. For pan he doesn't know what he is dealing with. Emma can see how far she will go but what she doesn't know is the storm raging inside. Will Emma and regina be able to still save Henry or is it to late and no turning back once Regina gets her revenge.

* * *

**POV-Emma**

It had been a week now since we made it to land. Camping at night and working our way through the forest. At least at first it was that simple until pan found us and his gang of boys attacked us. This week has been hectic.

In the one week so far we had spilt up to find ways of defeating pan. Regina went to find the impulsive lost gold. Leaving me stuck with love struck hook and my attached to the hip parents. Eventually Neal came around somehow finding his way to Neverland. Profoundly making speech of his love for me. I had nothing nice to say so I kept quiet. Hook of course expressed his feelings earlier since we split groups.

My father failed to tell us that he was injured which to a non verbal feud between my mother and father that unsettled me. Again we decided to split some more one group to capture pans shadow and one to find tinker bell to find his camp.  
I felt the tension between the two men I was stuck with. I didn't want this at all I wished I had gone with Regina not stuck around an entire week without her.

As the week went on we all came back together surprisingly no one lost or angry anymore. Tension had finally settled and we went over our current status. Having pans shadow, having a trap for pan, and having the location to his camp it all sounded easy. By the end of the week to our hardest attempts we found ourselves still losing.

So when we found Wendy and heard her story we decided that she could convince Henry of pans lies. She originally followed pans orders and told Henry she was ill and pan could save her because magic was going away. With his kind heart he promised to help her now with a bigger desire to help pan do whatever it took to help out. She was ready when we finally found pan and Henry at skull island.

"Stop Henry." I yelled being the first to enter the room. I saw Henry's hand ready to give his heart to pan. He lowered it to listen to what I had to say. "He's been lying to you, look." I turned to show a perfectly fine standing Wendy. "She said she just was ordered by pan to lie to you for her brothers she did." He looked at pan.

Gold stepped front and center as through her decided to face his greatest fear. Attempted to Persuade Henry to leaven pans side. As Henry backed a way slightly afraid Gold opened the box in his hands.

Pan was weakened without his shadow but there was one thing we didn't count on. Having thought Golds trap was the real Pandora's box upon opening it and pan revealing he in fact had the real box trapped Gold. Pan then turned to Henry who stood at his side and plunged his hand in and took his still willing to help heart.

Pan taunted with his victory I drew my sword in anger. His maniacal laugh at my attempt to hurt him sent chills through me but still I spun to find him. Just before he fly away I cut into him hoping I had some affect. I shook in anger before I heard the panic behind me.

This night felt like death crawled inside me waiting for me to let him slay me down and end my pain. My lover hunched over our son. I knew I couldn't understand her pain but I still ached as I kneeled beside them. "Regina, what do we do? We can still get his heart back right." She looked at me with streaming eyes.

"I don't know." She placed her hands over Henry he shimmered. "This will preserve his state for at least an hour."

"You can't go after pan he is to powerful." Snow interjected the past few day of calm had given me time to accept her motherly actions lightly but this time I shot her a glare I didn't care if it was for my son I would do it.

"No," Regina said gaining my attention noticing she pointed to my sword. "Until he absorbs Henry's heart fully he is vulnerable, he can be killed, and I will kill him." Her absent dark stare was one I would have interrupted if I was sure I didn't want the same thing. I agreed and told the rest to stay.

"I'm coming too I'm not staying if I may not see you again." I nodded at the kind stern love she expressed.

The three of us left in silence through thickets of bushes. Snow saw the pandora box first against our suggestion of a trap she still reached out and in an instant we were pulled tied to a tree all three wrapped around it. Pan cackled and floated to the ground picked up the sword and praised his tree trapping us.

"This tree is my protector, because long ago I left my son here."  
In midst of our shock he explained rumplestiltskin his real name was his son from long long long ago. That Henry's heart would be his power soon and we couldn't stop him. One by one he pointed the sword to me and my mother.  
"This tree binds those that have regret. You three sure have a bunch."

**POV- Regina **

Since the moment I stood next to my recently dead son I had been overwhelmed, though I wouldn't show it. My emotions reeled in memories I had long since forgot. Where my love for my son came from out poured feeding my anger.

* * *

"I set the curse in motion." I said to rumplestiltskin as he stood in his cell in the charming a castle. I came to gloat he was right but I still ached act the new hole I felt in my heart. I had just killed the last person in the realms who loved me, all for my revenge. I didn't want to mention my pain and so I continued to gloat until the time came the cast the realm into a new one where everyone forgot this one except me.

"You'll come to me to fill this hole one day in this new land." Rumplestiltskin giggled just before I headed away catching my attention.

"What do you mean?" I shouted furious that he may have reason to thwart my plans.

And so it was true one day I did come to him requesting he help me fill my hole. I needed to feel love in my life and I wasn't about to find any willing men so I knew I wanted a son. I spoke to hopper and he saw my joy in the idea.

"I need you to find me a son, I wish to adopt." He had no memory of his words but I felt ashamed that I had filled them to par. "I'm am too alone and you're the only one I can count on to do this. You have many talents to get what you want." He smiled at the small compliment but still suggested I know that it's what I was ready for. I was sure so certain that when I received his call I practically speed all the way to his shop.

* * *

As I walked with Emma and her mother through the forest of Neverland to find pans hiding spot I held Emma's hand gently. Hiding my internal break down, the pain the flooded my body as I left my dead son behind, and the rage that courses my veins forcing myself to not show any of it.

I could feel her caring eyes drifting back to watch my face. Every once in a while she'd ask if I was ok and I responded with a shrug knowing I couldn't hide a lie from her. Even though I cared deeply for her my rage wouldn't simmer down as I usually did. Memories still took over me.

* * *

"Henry" i said to the little baby boy in my arms. I had just arrived home from the agency in Boston feeling the joy of being able to love so deeply again. I hoped with all my heart this boy would grow to love me so much more than I had imagined but I knew it was a long road. "We're home hunny." I smiled down at him only to be give a cry as a response.

At first his constant cries broke my heart, they wailed through the empty house. I filled that house with things I needed and tried all my might to comfort the baby boy.

"My Henry I don't know what else to do I love you so please just hush now." I hadn't spoken so kindly in a long time I felt he was my cure to my lighter days but still I found no way to sooth him.

I made effort to find out medical, mental, or any issue that may be at fault. I hunted for his parents which was illegal but I had to know. Upon that knowledge my fears in many ways came real. The savior to break my curse lost in a portal to this world was in fact my Henry's birth mother the only person that may take him away one day.

I was furious with Golds trick, my assumption I could love without consequence again, or that I may even be loved. It wasn't worth my revenge I thought. So I made my choice to give him back.

Deciding to return him to the agency I readied the last moments I would see him. Then just then he finally calmed to me and I picked him up certain to never let him oh again and returned home again with him and hand.

I couldn't give up but I wasn't able to live in fear.

"Don't worry Henry I'm going to do this right." He cried a little more so at my fear. "Here here," I cooed and I told him my short story behind my current actions. I was brewing a potion to forget my fears to raise my boy without them giving him his best chance.

* * *

"Snow don't touch it!" Emma said pulling me from my memory. The stupidest thing I'd seen was snow, oblivious to the fact that pan left the pandora box as bait for a trap, grab out at the object. Causing all of us to be tied to a tree. The force crushed my arms to my chest and threw my head back hitting my head.

Pan dropped from above cackling away out our ridiculous efforts. As he spoke about regret to the other to I felt a huge sense of it surge. I looked over at the two beside me and fully saw my situation. I was in love and I was loved not only by the women next to me but by my son.

Pan finally came to me assuring me I had the most regret. I scoffed

"Regrets.. About killing, slaughtering, all my doings. No." I looked at Emma knowing this was true now. "I have none, because it gave me my son!" My surge of regret and pain turned to power breaking our binds. I faintly looked to my lover knowing without Henry I wouldn't have her either.

I lunged forward to pan and plunged my hand into his chest pulling Henry's heart out. He choked and began to fly away but I wouldn't have that on my life. I poured my magic around him my other hand forming a fist to build it around him.

"Ahhh!" I roared in anger I forced my hand slowly open pulling my magic to spread his limbs. I heard snow gasp and beg me to stop. Emma put a gentle hand on my shoulder but my anger raged powerful. Pan screamed in agony as his limbs reached their limit.

"Regina." Emma spoke almost a whisper soothed my anger. That was all she said and I closed my fist reforming the perfect orb around pan. I bit my bottom lip as I let go of my conflicting anger. Then I remember Henry's heart as it beat in my hand.

I turned to Emma giving her the heart, apologized to her, and heaved myself into her shoulder.

"It's ok, if I would do the same if I was you."

Arriving to the meet spot hooks ship we caged pan chains and all best works we could manage. First thing first was Henry. Sitting next to him in the captains bed I put his heart in. It was my darkest moments as my fear I failing my son and my lover threatened to consume me any moment.

Eternity passed before he gasped to life. All in the room let a held breath go. I hugged my boy as he tried to explain but I didn't care he was my source of love. I shushed him and told him to rest. As everyone gave me alone time with Henry I lay my hand over his chest.

"It stings," he winced and squirmed. "What was that?"

"A spell." I soothed "So no one can ever take your heart again."

"Thanks mom." He said with a long hug.

**POV-Emma**

I waited outside pans cell watching him till Regina came from hooks room. She walked over to the group that waited as they let her speak first.

"We shouldn't let him out of sight." I could see she hated that she couldn't finish him. "Maybe we should kill him before going home."

I wasn't surprised after all I knew her anger wasn't for nothing. She looked at me and said sorry. I shrugged in response.

"He's our son we will do anything it takes to protect him. I can't tell you how much I wanted to do what you did."

"No, don't kill him." A small voice said, Wendy.

"Wendy Hun he is bad, he hurt Henry that alone is evil but he did it for his own gain." I tried to convince her, I knew no kid needed to hear such a thing. After all he had done to all the kids we were bringing home and her she should understand.

"So." It was simple no huge argument in his defense but there it was like a brick wall. We can't kill him just cuz he should have a chance like Regina had. "Put him in a better cell, Strip his powers, make him normal, but don't kill him without a second chance."

I looked around the room no one seemed to object directly but I could see they were unsure the risk of keeping him alive. I look to Gold.

"He is your father what would you like to see?" He flinched at the use of the term father much like I use to.

"After all this time I still don't know, he abounded me just as I did my son. A second chance is all I ever wanted.."

"You're nothing like him you looking for me, all he wants is power." Neal piped up.

I handed Gold the Pandoras box and left the choice to him. He looked down at it and then held it pointed at pan sucking him in. As he handed it back a small tear set rested on the jeweled top. He wasn't to empty after all I thought.

Finally we set out to home and I could get have time alone with Regina. She came to the room after checking on Henry and plopped down on the bed.

"How is he." I grinned being able to say he was alive.

"Great just resting like he should." She sighed with relief. With a great pause she then asked. "Can I ask why is it you don't look at hook properly since we have been on the ship."

I hardly wanted to see her angry again but I wouldn't lie to her.

"When we split groups, before Neil came back, there was and incident." I could see her face burning red. before she thought the worse of me I finished. "We ended up alone and her began spewing his affections for me and advancing on my from no where. He kissed me I assume he thought I was better of with him than you." I pauses I knew she was mad I took her hand. "I didn't reciprocate I swear to you Regina." She nodded but her face still steaming. "It didn't affect me till you came back and I knew you would be upset. I tried to hide I felt violated it wasn't the best time to worry about me."

instantly her face softened. She cupped my face and pulled me close "anytime is best time for you." kissing my softly making my eyes flutter closed. "I'll take away what he did and replace it with what I'm going to do to." Her teeth gaze my bottom lip.

"Mmm. Regina." I arched back into the bed one last time and shuddered as she snaked from between my legs up to my lips. I smiled at her darkened glossy eyes leaning up taking her juicy lips and devouring them. "I think. I have forgotten. I panted between kisses.

She rolled off and flopped beside me again. Her body sprawled out before me aching me to devour her in my lust. I touched just over her breast where her heart beat. I couldn't help but wonder how much good she has done and how much she has changed since the enchanted forest before the curse.

Clearly she wasn't evil. She wasn't when I met her so she had to have changed before me.A lot more than people cares to admit seeing her give up her revenge today. Which begged another question.

"Why did you stop?" I asked afraid to disturb her peace.

"Hmm?" Her brows arched

"What made you stop killing pan I saw how angry you was, hell I think I felt it pouring off of you." I wouldn't have blamed her no I was just concerned she felt sorry she didn't.

"You." She whispered as if she recalled the moment then. "I realized you was still here and I could save Henry. All the love I wanted was safe and right here. I didn't want to ruin that with revenge."

"I wouldn't have hated you I wanted to hurt him to but I'm glad that you see that your loved." I kissed her plump lips "because you are very much loved."

* * *

**Review comment**

Next chapter

Every one is excited to land and return to a happy life how many people will be around when they return though leaving the down with no true leader and not assistance from dangers that were still on the way when they left? what might be left to return to?


	8. Love is a journey

Love is a journey

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

This chapter- are emma and Regina ready to face what comes with their return home. Emma has let the engagement slip her mind but now she remembers is she really ready for marriage? Is Regina?

* * *

**POV-Regina**

Stepping off the boat on to Storybrooke ground brought complete joy on everyone's faces. The lost boys even as nervous as they were leaped in joy at a different scenery than Neverland. Henry and Emma leaned up beside me at the port and I thought of how good this turned out. Of course rumplestiltskin had to put a damper on my mood with things just before landing.

Hearing him clear his throat behind me I got his point.

"Emma we need to all take it easy going back into town. We left it with no barrier and Wendy's brothers made it in." I popped my head in the girls direction. "No offense but just to be safe and know things are still ok." I returned my attention to Emma. She nodded and instructed all the lost boys to stay close to the ship until all clear before wandering off.

I lead Henry to Neil though it wasn't my favorite thing to do I asked Henry and him to stay put for safety while we scoped the town. Both groaned about not going but nicely agreed as my gaze grew stern. Right behind Emma and the gang we headed into town. It wasn't far but with caution and no car it took longer than normal.

The roads were clear and as far as we saw no destruction had occurred.

_Where is everyone?_ I thought having a feeling. Not sure if it was a good idea or not to leave Henry behind. Although as I thought about it I worried for his sake. _Stop worrying. _I shook my fear aside to focus on what I was doing.

I was sensing for danger. With foresight not being my skill I could only sense on coming current dangers. I looked to rumplestiltskin who didn't seemed worriedand he did have foresight. I took a deep breath in and felt a tingle of someone approaching. Holding my hand up everyone stopped as the person walked freely in to the street.

The figure held onto a leash to a dog and I dropped my hand it was only dr Hopper. Hopper being the most mutual sided person in town he would tell us exactly how things had been. Scaring the old cricket half to death we got his attention. He told us mostly everything was the same as when we left.

"Two strangers are in town," he told us. we already knew that. "Said they worked for Peter Pan.." His curiosity showed.

"Yes but Ariel came back with the pandora box said that they stopped only because we promised to save Wendy." I pointed at Wendy who stood beside hook. I decided not to look hook in the eyes. "So where are they?"

Hopper didn't need to lead us to granny's but as he did I began to understand nothing else really had taken place in our absence. When I thought about it I had imagined the people being in the street raving about no leader. Most of all that damn dwarf Leroy.

The silence that swept threw the diner was chilling as we entered. No one knew how to react but it didn't matter as I walked up to the boys. I stood sideways giving them their sister. With glee they took her in their arms.

For the first time since leaving Neverland I looked at hook forgetting for an instant he was with Wendy. He gave me a kind smile until he saw anger filling my eyes. He looked down and twisted his foot on the floor. I'd make him pay he knew I would. I forced myself back to the boys with full attention.

"Pan is no longer a threat you may leave or stay as much as you like. But once you leave you may not come back nor may you bring or send in others we have nothin left to feud over." I gave a gently smile showing all feeling of hate toward them about taking my son was now gone.

"What of your son?" The older boy asked. "Did you save your boy as well." His concern was kind and sincere making my voice softer this time.

"Yes in fact we did save him." I looked to my companions and my love knowing I wasn't alone in my quest. The room burst from the their silence with joy and clapped at the news. "Ohh." Was all I could utter in my surprise.

I was not like Henry to have so many people who cared about him. With me as a mother no one bothered before. Not that really even let him enjoy friends either. I sighed to myself I had really put him through a ringer or two.

"Well come on! we have him waiting at the dock." Emma motioned to the door and let everyone exit. She took my hand as we left. "Guess Henry has made a few good friends since he went missing. Never know what you have till it's gone."

"Yeah I'm just glad I could get him back." I said sure that if I hadn't I wouldn't have come back the same if I came back at all. _I could never leave Emma like that._ I was being absurd to think for a second I loved one more than the other. I couldn't explain it, I may have known Henry a lot longer and loved him greatly but I still felt just as much love for Emma over this past year.

Since the first moment I saw her when I felt my knees go weak at the sight of her. Even now holding her hand gave me the same tingles across my skin that I had then. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I was lost in them till we reach the docks.

After greeting the lost boys to a number of people it was pretty clear they were welcomed. Henry took it easy for a few day but was back to all his mischief in no time. Everyone had let this get comfortable again be getting back to business as usual.

As for me I secretly set out to my own business right away. My worn heels clanked on wood the second night after we returned. I wouldn't have him thinking I would let him get away. I rapped my knuckles on his door. I heard his shuffling around then as the door creaked open his eyes widened.

"Re-Regina hi." He stuttered smiling till His facade faltered. "Look, I don't know what she said-"

"Don't play games with me hook." I ground my teeth in anger. Putting a hand out forcing open his cabin door to stay open. "I don't like to play nicely if I have a reason not to." I felt a growl escape I couldn't stop imagining the image of this man touching Emma. Shoving his tongue down her throat. After all it's what men do, the sleaze ball anyways.

I spoke no more I jammed my pointed heels into his package. Yanked his head back pulled his tongue out with magic and held a blade to it. His Eyes bulged and sweat built up on his face. I dug the blade into his tongue flesh. Unable to move his tongue his screams gurgled and then he whimpered as I let him go throwing him to the floor.

"She's mine!" I snapped at him. "be lucky I haven't killed you. I won't let someone like you or what you did spoil her goodness." I stomped out leaving him a bloody mess. I didn't plan on endangering his life. Just scare the shit out of him.

**POV-Emma**

I walked down the hall to the stairs when I heard Regina's keys jingled at the door and it close lightly. She turned and headed up the stairs giving me her most irresistible grin.

"I didn't know you would be waiting up." She said relieving her shoulders of her blazer and purse. Hanging her jacket up and leaving her purse on the dresser in the room. Her voice sounded cheery and more relaxed than earlier in the day. "What?" Finally noticing I still stood at the door to the room. "Come in and lay with me." She purred.

"Nothing, you just seem happier now." I walked over and let my fingertips brush her skin. "I'm glad you are feeling better." Feeling her cold skin nuzzle my hand I cupped her face. My lips melt into hers as she whimpered into my mouth.

It had been long enough since we had privacy, a proper bed, and time to make sweet love. That was precisely what I planned to do now. Seeing her happy and feeling her in my grasp I swooned. Passion had filled me leading my hands and placing them just where it would affect her the most. She shifted her legs closing them tighter and I knew I was doing good. She pulled back a moment.

"I think I have a lot of time to make up for." I shook my head remembering the plenty of things she and I did together.

"Let's take this time slow my dear."

"Anything you want my princess." She crashed her lips into mine once again. Heated this time she slowly and sweetly took me.

She took all of me from every lick that wiped up my ever flowing juices. To filling all of me with her long delicate fingers. Taking all my moans into her neck. Filling me more as my muscles sucked her fingers deeper. She took every last orgasm in and rode me slowly through each one. Then finally she took my kisses till my last one before I fell asleep. She devoured me and then took me sweetly. Each moment I willingly gave even as she drove me farther and farther into passion than I had ever gone.

It was as I slept in her arms feeling her fingers gently caress me that slipped into a dream. I dreamt of the one thing I had let slip my mind. How could I but I hadn't meant to. I was more excited than I had ever expressed. With all the danger and stress I let it slip my mind.

I woke up when I said "I do" In my dream. I rolled over to see Regina on the phone.  
"I understand" it wasn't my dream the woke me. "I will, thank you." She hung up and turned around beaming.

"I just was making plans." She leaned over to me and swept my hair from my eyes. "How did you sleep?"  
I moaned and covered my face in the sheets.

"Come back to bed." I begged

"But you be excited once you know my plans."

"Not uh!" I knew what she was doing, I hate surprises. Especially this one I wasn't going to like it. It has been just about a year since I got here which means she knows, my birthday is well today. "Ugh! I hate surprises." She chuckled

"it's not for you silly." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and poked my head out. "It's for Henry he made it back everyone is happy and we kinda missed his birthday.." She continued. "besides no offense but what surprise were you thinking?" I felt it was the truth well it hadn't really been note worth in the past year so I figure nobody knew.

"Oh." I groaned and stretched. "Nothing. so what we going to do?" I had thought about it but when he didn't mention it I supposed he understood. Guess parenting really wasn't my best trait.

"Well I was thinking a nice party at the park I had built for him. BBQ for adults and hopefully I can get him to not see some decorations I wanna do."

"Gonna have like a funny clown right? Or something for fun for the kids right?" I yawned curling into her.

"Of course don't worry about decorations. I was thinking you could keep him busy today?" She slide of the bed getting dressed. I watched her slip on her garments and pouted to myself the moments they covered her fitting her shape perfectly.

"Today?" I slipped up behind her.

"Yes, something wrong? He needs this after Neverland it will do him good." She then bent over pulling up her dress pants. I pulled her closer making it difficult for her to get them up between us. "Emma!" She protested as my fingers slip down her front.

"Stay in bed with me let someone else decorate well pick him up after school." I whispered in her ear. Feeling her knees pull her down I held her up.

"I have to do the decorations I want this done right." She rolled out of my arms hiked her pants up and buttoned them smiling at me. "I'd love to really." She said cupping my face placing a kiss on my lips and then left the room.

I flopped back on the bed after getting dressed and stared at the ceiling. If I married shouldn't we know these things 

_Maybe it's not time._

_I love her_

_Maybe she's not ready_

_She asked me_

I began getting frustrated with my thoughts.

_She could be just using you._

_What for? it was ridiculous notion_

_For a family, keep Henry happy, keep him around, keep you doing anything for her._

"Enough!" I grumped and forced my thoughts away.

As the day went on she sat waiting at the diner for Henry. Just on time granny put their drinks on the table as his bus dropped him off. he ran across the the street grinning. Scooting in the booth he took his drink and gave his order.  
I raised an eyebrow keeping silent till he noticed how rude he was being not saying hi first and ordering before doing so.

"Sorry just excited."

"What for?" Thinking he already figured out his surprise. He was smart but not that smart.

"Oh some of the kids at school said they wanted to hang sometime soon." His grin spread farther. I could tell it was a first.

"Cool kid! maybe they can really soon." I sipped my own drink. "Listen wanna go to that new park in a few? haven't been since it was made really."

"Umm.. Sure. I guess that would be cool."  
We ate lunch and headed out to the park. I text Regina saying how close we were and then turned the radio on. I couldn't believe I spent my birthday alone. Yeah a party was a party but not really fun if it was just kids.

"Hey kid, on the floor down their is my purse.." I said trying to think of something I might need to get him side tracked as we pulled up. "Get my phone knowing it was in my pocket.

"Ok." I heard him shuffling around. "Which pocket."

Pulling up I realized it was a lot more than just kids it was everyone in town.  
_Ok not so bad_

"Um.. I don't know maybe the bottom." I parked and got out Regina wasn't anywhere that I saw. Opening Henry's door I said "come on never mind."

His face lit up seeing the crowd. A banner stretched the top of the castle said happy birthday Henry and Emma. He looked up at me and said "thanks mom!" Before giving me a huge hug. I hugged back turning red.

_She played me oh she played me good. _I thought thinking how silly I was to fall for this. _See no worries she's ready to be with me. _Seeing my inner doubt shrinking away.  
Henry immediately pointed out the friends talking to him today and ran off.

I walked up to the BBQ where I found David grilling and snow plating food.

"Where's Regina? She didn't tell me about that." I pointed at the banner mainly meaning my name.

"What did you except her to do." Snow said handing out food. "You don't like surprises." I burned red again I pursed my lips 'true.' Did I really doubt these people that much to think they didn't know me after everything.

Finally I spotted her she was at a table setting up gift making sure nothing was mixed up. I shook my head and chuckled at her perfectionist side.

"So this is your idea of not knowing what surprise I meant?" I said making her stop her sorting. "Did Henry know? I'm going to boot him."

"No I just told him I wanted to surprise you that if you asked to to to the park say yes." She grinned clearly enjoying her victory. I put my hands on her hips.

"I would have settled for the day with you," i wasn't going to turn down her gift to me. "Thank you babe I thought you all didn't know."

"You are not serious!"

"I did.." I admitted "you all haven't really known me more than a year and well with so much always going on I thought everyone forgot the day I came to town was my birthday." Saying it out loud I sounded silly.

**POV-Regina**

"Emma! Honestly the day you was born was the day the town was made, was the day everyone in the enchanted forest had been waiting for, and everyone in the enchanted forest is now here so how could we forget that?" I couldn't believe she doubted I would plan something. I couldn't stop laughing no matter how serious I tried to be. "You my dear need to understand a you are special to me. I will do anything for you."

"I'm just not use to spending my birthday with anyone." She buries her face into my neck. Her breath tracing my collar bone making my spine tingle. Wrapping my arms around her.

"Now you are. With people who love you." I knew one year was not very long to care so much but really this wasn't a normal bunch of people. Nor was this a normal way to get to know someone. "Bonds are made quicker than you may think they happen in the real world Hun but we aren't all normal here and neither are you. You are special, someone anyone can meet and be changed by you forever. The moment someone meets you it's impossible to walk away without a bond."

I knew first hand how hard walking away from her really was. Like how hard it was to try giving Henry away. They both were pure and had a gift of making people love them unconditionally. I knew she wouldn't believe me just because I said it.

_I'll show her how much she's loved._

After the party very late at night I drove home and and Emma took her car Henry past out in my car. I worried about how easily Emma made herself believe we didn't know her. I made a point to myself that I would make sure I knew everything she wanted to share. I knew in loved her I feared she was doubting if she loved me and that ached me to the core.

The next day I got up early made breakfast, sent Henry off to school, and said goodbye to Emma heading to my office. On my way I passed dr hopper i decided to stop in before work.

"Since before Neverland I have control over my powers and Emma has been letting me teach her a few things. Henry isn't so mad at it I think." I sat on dr hoppers couch.

"So if everything is so good with magic what is it that's bothering you?" He could see I was avoiding the topic. I sucked up my worries and blurted them out.

"It's Emma, I think she second guess I love her or that she loves me. I know my love is true. I don't want to lose her.." I sighed that was only half of it. "I feel guilty and a little confused." I admitted.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" I didn't want to answer. "Ok what make you think she is second guessing things? She seemed pretty happy last night."

"She was after she told me she though nobody knew it was her birthday. She didn't think we knew her enough. I know it only been a year to her but we all grew a bond to her since she arrived. When the curse broke it made everyone's bond stronger."

He agreed and followed as I went into detail about how the never had anyone to spend special days with, never had the kind of love we offer her, and never has she had a family.

"So why is it you feel guilty? Did you do something she would hate?" I cringed of course I did but then again everything I've done she should hate and yet this seemed beyond all of that.

"Because before I even knew her, before I even grew to care for her, before her first breath, and before she made me a better person.." I hated myself that I had once considered this. "I tried to have her killed, and many times since I failed to kill her and she came to this town I've tried to push her away all for a curse. I hurt her family, made her son feel alone, made her alone." I began crying. "I made her life what it was how can she love the person who caused all her suffering."

I sat there a long time quite clearing tears away when they came still. Dr hopper said nothing till I looked at him. He didn't have pity in his eyes for that I was thankful. I helped myself to more tissues and listened.

"Emma needs someone who loves her deeply to show her just how much the deserves these good times and deserves people around her who do care." I nodded "you love her now, you past, as Emma has tried to prove to everyone, doesn't make you less of the person you are today."

"Show her you believe that and she will show you what she believes from what you have shown her."

"Thank you dr." I stood up feeling refreshed. "I needed this."

* * *

**Review and comment **

I wanted to get some feeling between the two out

Next chapter

Regina feels so broken and unacceptable for Emma to love because of the pass part of her that tore her life apart.

Unfortunately Emma is more worried about if Regina really feels the way she does for Regina. she wonders how they could have gotten so close in the year that she known everyone. Is she getting worried to let people in again.


	9. Love is happy ever after

Love is happy ever after

*disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

final chapter short but sweet. Enjoy.

* * *

**POV-Emma**

I clutched Regina's hand as she lead me up to my mothers and fathers apartment. I had been really worried lately so this morning she peg a whole day out full of spending time with people. I had forgot in all the drama how I comfortable I was with these people. Like I had been around them forever.  
I was happy she did this for me. spending time with Red, Belle, Cinderella, And even blue was amazing. Knowing she was there beside me enjoying every minute finally with people she always worries hated her made it all the more better.

"Regina please we don't have to eat with my parents do we?" It was still something I hadn't gotten use to. Calling Mary Margaret and David my parents, not that I haven't, just found it weird still.

"Yes dear and if can have with woman and men that use to hate me you can spend time with your parents just like they are your best friends." She knocked on the door.

She had a point they couldn't be parental on me anymore it was like they were just my best friends. Ones I was mad at but really the kind I suppose when your mad you still are best friends. She looks at me waiting for me to lighten up. I let my shoulder drop and smile. For my efforts she gives me a kiss.

"Keep it up I'll give you some more after." She strokes my cheek with her slim delicate fingers.

"Ok. For you." I keep finding new things between me and Regina that I she would help me see. Lately every day I sat up realizing how ready I was to be hers.  
My main concern was how ready was she. Sure she asked me but still I worried. Making our way to the table snow already set out food and was sending David into the kitchen, we sat, and ate.

Surprisingly the more of a genuine smile I saw on Regina's face the more my fears melted away. My parents sat and talk for hours together with us.

"I like this." I said out of no where.

"What sweetie?" Snow asked.

"Getting along. Everyone finally seeing Regina like I have." I smiled. "And feeling normal with you. You three actually enjoying each other's company." Regina grabbed my hand.

"I find myself more and more a better person because of you. Your parents played a part in this and for that I have changed from hateful to grateful."  
It was then as Mary Margaret took up Emma's hand and David hers then mine I felt truly ready to make my family whole.

_A year ago I was alone in an apartment making a wish to not be alone. What am I waiting for I got my wish, not take it by the hand and don't you dare let go Emma _I felt my whole heart yell at me.

* * *

With my mothers raging planning skills long underway, Reds ways of connection tell everyone the updates, and every able body willing to help out the wedding was ready in no time. With Regina and I set up days for shopping and getting ready the day had finally come. Blue still being a nun stood at the alter with me waiting for my bride to walk out.

The music began and my heart raced. after the flower girl and Henry walked down the isle she stepped out on the red carpet. My breath caught and lost until I heard red whisper "breath." I took a deep breath.

She wore a white dress with purple trimmings her gloves purple. I looked her whole body up and down. It was flawless and stunning. Handing her bouquet to her brides maid my mother she turns to me. Slowly finger by finger tugs her glove off. Her delicate finger light as feathers take my hand. I'm lost in her beauty until the moments I know it's my turn to speak.

"Emma your vows?" Giving me my ring.

"Yes," I make sure I take a deep breath. "Regina since the day I came to this town something kept holding me here. I couldn't explain it, but it didn't scare me. It should have being alone all my life but since day one it felt like for the first time I wasn't. It hasn't stopped since. You was afraid to let love in as much as I was and yet I stand here today promising to love you, I promise to cherish you, to be there when you are sick or well, to defend you, to be yours and yours alone until the day I die."

The ring rests a the base of her ring finger. I admire the hand it belongs to as I finish my vows. Her hand slips out of my hand to catch my tear and the returns to fill it again. I blink the rest away.

"And Regina?"  
She nods her head slightly picking up her ring.

"Emma it's been no time at all but feels like an eternity ahead of us. There is much that a normal person would wish to do for someone as special as you but I'm not normal and I can do anything for you. You give me strength when I need it, you make my anger weak when I feel it taking over, and you believed in me at times no one else ever had. You are more than someone special to me. you are my love, my world, and you fill the hole I've had for so long. I will love you, cherish you, be beside you when you are sick or healthy protect you and defend you every moment till I die."

My stomach flips with every inch the ring goes till she finishes her vows. Her steady hand comforts my shaking hand as she answers blue and then it is my turn.

"I do."  
Our lips lock and for the first time all day everything else disappears. I know I want take her now but the cheers I hear tell me it is impossible.

**POV- Regina**

Her vows melted my heart a million times over. I did try to make mine it not something moving like hers but I still felt hers was precisely just what to say and nothing could make it better.

up in our suite now I didn't need words, I didn't need anything but her. She exactly what I was having. I had her for dinner last night, breakfast this morning all the way till dinner now. I only rested giving pleasure when she demanded her turn. When me weren't ravaging each other we went down to the pool. Then and hour or two later we were back to our honeymoon joys.

I kept thinking the whole time every time I woke up next to her how it felt like heaven. She made my life so much happier. Dreams do come true and happily ever afters did exist. I knew now after all these years all my suffering that it wasn't for nothing because now I know. I know this is love, my love, this is true love.

My true love finally broke the curse that lay waste to everything inside me. It waltzed in to my life and took me by the hand and brought me back to the joy I once had and poured everything about true love into my life and brought beyond where I had ever gone. To show me love better than one I had once before.

* * *

Fin :)

**review and comment** I need advice on different Emma and Regina fiica I have in mind.


End file.
